Aimer à en crever
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: Draco tombe amoureux de sa voix. Sauf que c'est la voix du mec le plus moche et stupide qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré (d'après lui évidemment). Eh bien magnanime comme il est, il pourrait faire un effort. Mais c'est sans compter le rejet total de l'autre abruti: "Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es juste obsédé par ma voix, oublie la, ce sera mieux pour toi comme pour moi!", Drarry, UA
1. Prologue

**Priviet!**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, je commence une nouvelle histoire, j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce que vous en penserez... ;)**

**Enjoy**

**Eter**

* * *

C'est une introduction, un prologue, c'est normal que ce soit court x)

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Aimer à en crever

Type: Harry Potter-UA

Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!

Résumé: 

« -La pluie ne pourra pas cacher ta tristesse. Et pleurer seul ne te rendra que plus aigri.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

–Je ne sais pas moi-même, surement que le murmure de ta solitude m'a attiré. 7–Il pleut, protège toi au lieu de protéger l'enfoiré qui te pourrit la vie !

–La pluie ne nous fait plus rien lorsqu'on est déjà mouillé. L'enfoiré que tu es, a néanmoins besoin de quelqu'un pour le protéger de la pluie. »

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement à JKR.

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

Poudlard, un établissement scolaire privé, était et est reconnu, et ceux depuis bien longtemps, comme étant l'école à sortir diplômer pour être à coups sûr reconnu dans le monde professionnel.

Elle se divisait en 4 sections afin de toucher le plus de domaine possible.

- Serpentard, pour les scientifiques, ceux qui aimaient les calculs, les expériences, l'histoire du corps humain, de la Terre et bien d'autres domaines.

Ils avaient une capacité d'autonomie très poussée, généralement sûr d'eux et ambitieux, on les considérait déjà comme l'avenir scientifique, de futurs docteurs, professeurs, archéologues, ...

Néanmoins, ils étaient dans un cercle privé, rare était les fois où ils acceptaient de s'ouvrir aux autres sections, et généralement c'était parce qu'ils y étaient obligés. Le caractère diamétralement opposé aux Gryffondors.

-Gryffondor gérait les élèves sportifs et le domaine de l'administration, on leur apprenait souvent les techniques d'apprentissage rapides et efficaces, la stratégie, le management. Ils étaient généralement sur le terrain, et privilégier la pratique à la théorie.

On les voyait déjà en tant que futur manager dans les entreprises mais aussi sur des terrains sportifs et immobiliers. Ils étaient très tactiles, mais tout comme les Serpentard, ils ne se mélangeaient pas avec les autres sections, si on les entendait de loin à cause de leur rire, on les voyait rarement proche d'une bibliothèque. Contrairement au Serdaigle.

-Serdaigle, eux, aimaient les théories, les langues étrangères, et constituaient à coup sûr de futur diplomate. Leur connaissance touchait à tous, mais surtout aux conflits du monde, les théories économiques, et même le domaine du droit.

Souvent avec un livre, ils étaient surtout toujours connectés aux actualités par téléphone, tablette, ou autre. Ils avaient rarement de l'humour ou même du second degré. Ils se détachaient bien des Poufssoufle.

-Et enfin Poufssoufle pour l'art en tout genre, la musique, ou même la créativité, de futurs musiciens, peintres, acteurs ou même écrivains, ils étaient principalement soit dans une salle d'art soit à l'air libre.

Calme et souvent rêveur, ils étaient très proches entre eux. Subissant les remarques quelques peu réducteurs des intellectuels, ils avaient créé un sorte de bulle entre eux.

Bien évidemment, on pouvait changer de sections autant qu'on le voulait, ce qui arrivait souvent les 2 ou 3 premières années, mais très vite leur propre famille dirigeait leur enfant vers telle ou telle section et ils les gardaient jusqu'au bout. On y entrait à 11 ans, et on en ressortait à 18 ans vers des filiales plus spécifiques encore.

L'admission se faisait par la famille. Car toutes les générations de vieilles familles avaient le privilège d'y entrer. Souvent il suffisait qu'au moins un des parents y fût étudiant pour avoir le privilège d'y entrer. Certains boursiers élites y avaient droit aussi. Mais ils étaient rarement bien vus par les autres élèves.

Albus Dumbledore essayait tant bien que mal de changer l'état d'esprit de ces élèves, sans succès.

D'ailleurs ce dernier regardait le dossier de 3 de ces élèves. Une politique si réductrice d'après lui était néanmoins toujours respectée. _Pas de seconde _chance.

Chaque élève ratant leur examen de fin d'années était obligé d'aller en classe de soutien l'année d'après. C'était une bonne idée à la base, mais c'était devenu « _la classe des sous-doués_ ». Si les 4 sections ne s'aimaient pas entre eux, ils étaient capables de se lier juste pour jouer des mauvais tours à cette pauvre classe dirigée par le gentil professeur Remus Lupin.

Et s'était bien ces 3 élèves qui allaient changer Poudlard…

* * *

Voilà pour un début, devrais-je continuer?

Eter


	2. J1: Une découverte

EDIT: 23/03/14 08:57 (Navrée!)

Hi! *this is the voiiice*

Voici le premier chapitre d'Aimer à en crever, je pense que ce sera une chapitre à genre 3-5 chapitres ;)

J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: Aimer à en crever

Type: Harry Potter (drarry)

Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!

Résumé: 

Draco tombe amoureux de sa voix. Sauf que c'est la voix du mec le plus moche et stupide qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré (d'après lui évidemment). Eh bien magnanime comme il est, il pourrait faire un effort. Mais c'est sans compter le rejet total de l'autre abruti: "Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es juste obsédé par ma voix, oublie la, ce sera mieux pour toi comme pour moi!", Drarry, UA

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement à JKR.

* * *

Un grand merci pour ceux qui me suivent et/ qui m'ont mis dans leur favorisé, alors merci à:

**Erika-Malefoy**, Meri-Chan91, **cebi**, Liarana, **Liily54**, PrincessEternityss, **Subaru-2501**, severine32, **Tsu-Chou**, PastelSugar, **Ijiini**, Melissa-Lena

Là encore, je reconnais beaucoup de pseudo, vraiment un gros, gros merci à vous!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : 1er jour : Une découverte**

Dans la salle 512 B, les élèves regardaient leur professeur avec bonne humeur.

-« **Bon, les enfants ! Demain, les partiels vont commencer !** » Commença le professeur avec un petit sourire, qui ne le lâchait jamais.

Les 17 élèves présents commencèrent à chuchoter fortement, créant un horrible brouhaha.

-« **S'il-vous-plait !** » Dit calmement l'éducateur, en voyant ces élèves se mettre à blablater entre eux.

Le silence revient instantanément, Remus regarda chacun de ces élèves avec un petit sourire fier. C'est qu'il les aimait ces élèves, ils étaient vraiment formidables.

-« **Aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir une dernière fois les choses que vous n'auriez pas compris !** » Dit-il calmement, sachant déjà l'effet de sa déclaration.

-« **Mais, Monsieur ! On connait déjà tout ça ! Vous êtes suffisamment bon comme prof pour savoir nous expliquer les choses facilement ! Pas comme l'autre chauve-souris ! **» Déclara un élève après avoir été désigné par le professeur car il avait levé la main.

-« **Allons, allons ! Le professeur Rogue n'est pas une chauve-souris !** » Essaya de tempérer Remus, en secouant légèrement la tête.

-« **J'ai jamais dit que je parlais du professeur Rogue !** » Dit en rigolant l'élève.

Toute la classe éclata de rire sous le rougissement du professeur qui essaya de se justifier en bafouillant.

-« **S'il-vous-plait, professeur ! Ne pourrions-nous pas profiter des derniers instants avec vous ?** »

* * *

Car le professeur Lupin faisait sa dernière année, il avait une maladie rare à ce qu'on disait, personne n'avait jamais su ce que c'était… Mais ça n'avait jamais empêché les élèves d'apprécier leur Mumuse à eux. Si la nouvelle de son départ avait chamboulé la classe, les élèves avaient fini par abdiquer.

Le seul problème, pour le directeur en tout cas, c'était de devoir répartir ces 17 élèves de styles très variés, car il voulait vraiment arrêter avec cette classe si discriminée.

* * *

Mais revenons à notre salle 512 B, après l'accord de Remus, les élèves sortirent leur portable, jeu de cartes, miroir et brosse-à-cheveux. Une douce ambiance commença à se faire.

Parmi ces élèves, Remus s'approcha de 3 d'entre eux.

-« **Harry, Hermione, Ron ! Comment allez-vous ?** » Demanda-t-il tout doucement en s'asseyant auprès d'eux.

-« **Bien, professeur !** » Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-« **Pourrais-je vous demander une saveur ?** » Commença-t-il de manière tout à fait détendu, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

-« **Oui, bien sûr, professeur !** » Reprirent-ils encore.

-«** Réussissez vos examens ! **» Dit-il d'une traite, regardant fixement chacun de ces 3 élèves.

Les dit-élèves se regardaient, cela faisant un moment qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de communiquer pour se comprendre. Mais voyant qu'ils allaient refuser, Remus continua :

-« **Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais que depuis 2 ans déjà vous faites exprès de rater les partiels pour rester ensemble ! Mais vous êtes tellement intelligent, ne gâchez pas votre chance !** »

-« **Mais notre chance nous la conservons en restant avec vous !** » Déclara calmement Hermione en souriant tout doucement.

-« **Vous êtes vraiment adorables, mais si je suis si important pour vous, montrez-moi que je ne suis pas un si mauvais prof que ça !** »

-« **Vous êtes le meilleur prof !** » S'indigna Ron, sous les regards affirmatifs des deux autres.

-« **Pourtant je suis incapable de permettre à 3 de mes élèves de repasser en section !** »

-«** …** »

-« **Ne le voyez pas comme une punition, mais plutôt comme un défi. Faite votre devoir avec votre pleine capacité, je pourrais ainsi corriger vos copies réellement, et voir si … j'ai pu vous apprendre quelque chose !** » Voyant qu'ils ne répondaient toujours pas, il incita :

-« **Vous ferez ça pour moi ?** »

Finalement, chacun hochèrent la tête, face au sourire reconnaissant, ils ne regrettèrent pas leur décision … enfin pour le moment.

* * *

Calmement, Albus regarda la couverture de 3 dossiers étalés sur son bureau. On pouvait voir les noms de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley y être inscrit. Le vieil homme suivait leur parcours avec attention depuis leur entrée. Il les voyait déjà avec un brillant avenir, mais un mauvais enchainement des évènements les avait conduit dans la classe des sous-doués. Et pourtant…

Il se souvenait encore de la déprime de la jeune Granger à l'âge de 14 ans, elle avait cumulé de mauvaise expérience dans son passé qui l'avait fait échoué à son examen, et pourtant, une futur Serdaigle dans toute sa splendeur, d'une intelligence supérieure, et une capacité d'apaisement de conflit incroyable, ou une Poufssoufle, oui, sa merveilleuse plume aurait fait des miracles…

Et le jeune Weasley, dernier garçon de la fratrie, qui malgré une famille très chaleureuse, se sentait à l'écart. Un Gryffondor à coup sûr, oui, mais peut-être un Serdaigle aussi, ces stratégies au jeu d'échec lui avait fait tant de fois perdre que s'en était presque vexant. Pourquoi était-il dans cette classe déjà ? Ah oui, il ne voulait pas perdre ces deux amis.

Le dernier et pas des moindre, le jeune Harry Potter, il avait connu ces parents, des personnes incroyables et si sociables, contrairement à leur fils, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ces domaines de capacités, car le jeune homme était spécial, une perle qu'on trouvait une fois à chaque siècle, d'une intelligence rare même dans son école, à le voir on croirait que ces compétences d'apprentissage n'avaient aucune limite, il regroupait à merveille les 4 sections, ce devait être pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place. Il avait lui aussi refuser de se séparer de ces amis, un lien presque bizarre les liait tous les 3.

Albus caressa sa longue barbe, que faire ?

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau.

-« **Entrez !** »

Le professeur Rogue entra suite à l'ordre, il était surement son meilleure professeur niveau capacité intellectuelle, et pourtant il était aussi le dernier niveau pédagogie surtout avec d'autres sections que la sienne.

-« **Bonjour Albus, pourquoi m'avez fait vous appeler ? J'étais en train de m'occuper de l'incapacité d'un de mes élèves à comprendre la notion de respect… »**

-« **Quelque chose dont je dois m'en inquiéter ?** »

-« **Pas le moins du monde, ou alors je ferais affaire directement avec les parents…** »

Albus sourie légèrement, beaucoup pensait que le professeur Rogue n'avait pas sa place, ici, à Poudlard en tant que directeur de la section de Serpentard, pourtant aucun ne trouvait suffisamment d'arguments pour le faire renvoyer car les résultats qu'obtenait toujours le brun était surement les meilleurs et ce même devant les Serdaigle.

-« **Mon cher ami, j'aimerai discuter avec vous de 3 copies que vous avez corrigé.** »

-« **Je corrige énormément de copies, Albus, ne commencez pas à tourner autour du pot !** »

Réfléchissant quelques secondes de plus, Albus montra les 3 copies en question.

-« **Oui, et alors ? Ce sont d'excellentes copies, surement les meilleurs que j'ai pu corriger, mais pourquoi m'avoir fait corriger des copies de niveau supérieur ?** »

-« **Car ce sont des copies d'élèves de notre école Severus.** »

-« **Comment ?** »

Severus reprit les fameuses copies et les feuilletèrent à nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils à ces propres remarques, oui de très bonnes copies…

-« **Impossible, même mes Serpents n'ont pas une aussi bonne plume, leurs détails démontrent une compréhension du sujet trop poussé pour me faire croire que ces copies viennent de notre école ! »**

-« **Et pourtant…** »

-« **Albus, dites-moi donc ce que tout cela signifie ! Je veux bien croire que ces 3 élèves ne viennent pas de ma section, j'aurais reconnu leur travail, alors quoi ce sont des Serdaigle ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas ce vieux Flicwick qui s'en charge ?** »

-« **Car ce ne sont pas non plus des élèves de Serdaigle…** »

-« **Vous vous payez ma tête, ne me dite pas que ces incapables de lion possèdent de tels élèves, et franchement s'ils viennent de Poufssoufle je crois que je n'en me remettrais pas !** »

-« **Ceux ne sont ni des élèves de Gryffondor ni de Poufssoufle…** »

Le silence se fit dans le bureau. Les neurones du brun s'entrechoquaient tellement vite qu'Albus pouvait même imaginer tout le déroulement des pensées de son professeur. S'ils ne venaient ni de chez les serpents, ni des lions, ni des aigles et ni des blaireaux alors…

-« **Où sont les caméras, Albus ?! Je ne peux pas croire ce que vous sous-entendez **! »

-« **Et bien vous le devrez car vous allez effectivement accueillir dans votre classe de 6****ème**** année ces 3 ex élèves de la classe des sous-doués !** »

* * *

-« **Alors on y est, on débute une nouvelle année…** » Dit Hermione en regardant les autres étudiants passer sans vraiment les voir.

-« **Oui…** »

C'était l'effervescence, dans le large couloir du château, les 3 amis s'étaient appuyés contre le mur devant la porte fermée de la Grande Salle. Ils faisaient partie de ces rares élèves dont l'uniforme était entièrement blanc, leur insigne représentait les 4 sections.

Ces élèves étaient peu nombreux dans l'école, une cinquantaine tout ou plus (la plupart venaient d'anciennes classes de sous-doués ou alors venaient de grandes familles qui voulaient absolument que leur enfant soit un géni en tout), ils étaient peu nombreux car ils avaient choisi de suivre différentes matières des différentes sections.

Mais contrairement aux autres élèves qui arrivaient un tant soit peu à s'intégrer quelque part grâce à leur relation, ce n'était absolument pas le cas des élèves venant de la classe des sous-doués, c'était comme si ils rentraient dans un autre univers.

Hermione, Ron et Harry ne voulaient pas s'intégrer dans une section spécifique, étant d'ex sous-doués ils savaient déjà qui ne trouverait jamais véritablement leur place dans une section spécifique. Ils avaient alors décidé comme quelqu'un de leur ainé de rentrer dans la section multiple.

-« **Pourquoi on ne rate pas à nouveau nos examens ?** » Demanda la mort dans l'âme Ron en quittant des yeux les portes closes de la grande-salle.

-« **Je suis boursière, Ronny, le directeur a accepté que j'intègre la classe 512B parce que j'étais … dans une mauvaise passe, mais normalement il aurait dû m'enlever ma bourse. **» Répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire triste, elle récupéra son sac par terre.

-« **S'il le faisait il perdrait une personne incroyable !** »

-« **Merci Ronny, vous êtes prêts ?** » Demanda-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

-« **Non.** »

-« **Allez Harry, peut-être que dans ce nouvel environnement tu arriveras à t'ouvrir aux autres !** » Dit-elle plein d'espoir.

-« **C'est toi qui me dit ça Mione ? Qui passe sa vie à la bibliothèque ?** » Répliqua-t-il les yeux rieurs et le sourire aux lèvres.

-« **Oui bon, j'ai décidé d'intégrer une équipe sportif je te signale !** »

-« **Oui avec moi ! Je ne vois pas en quoi tu t'ouvres aux autres…** » Déclara-t-il sous la moue adorable de son amie, il finit par éclater de rire.

-« **Chaque chose en son temps ! Et toi Ron ?** » Dit-elle l'air digne en se tournant vers le rouquin.

-«** Vous me connaissez j'ai postulé à chaque équipe possible **! » S'exclama-t-il en faisant sursauter un élève à côté de lui. « **Oh, Harry il faut absolument que tu joues avec moi, on les massacrera** ! »

-« **J'ai pas trop envie de passer ma semaine à courir après un ballon ! **»

-« **Et pourtant tu as tellement de talent…** » Commença-t-il, prêt à déverser maints et maints compliments.

-« **N'essaye pas de m'amadouer Ronny !** » Dit le jeune homme en riant face à la piètre tentative du roux.

-« **Mais tu m'avais promis que tu ne me laisserais pas seul !** »

-« **Ah non, je t'ai dit que je t'accompagnerai cette semaine, je veux bien jouer quelque fois mais je refuse t'intégrer une équipe sauf celle avec Mione !** »

-« **Oui, oui !** » Dit Ron, donnant déjà l'air de penser que son ami allait l'accompagner pendant toute la semaine.

* * *

Car cette semaine allait commencer la fameuse « Semaine de découverte », toutes les sections ouvraient leur domaine pour amener le plus de monde dans leur section. Des compétitions sportifs, expériences, théâtre, chant, tout y étaient.

Mais au lieu d'aller dans la grande salle, comme tous les autres élèves pour entendre les professeurs redirent les mêmes précautions qu'ils disaient à chaque évènement, ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide.

-« **Cette semaine sera la première et la dernière…** » Dirent-ils en même temps en entrant dans la dite salle, la 512 B.

Ils commencèrent à ôter leur uniforme trop grand ou trop petit pour eux pour les remplacer par d'autres vêtements à leur taille, car pendant cette semaine, tout était permis, les élèves venaient déguisés, en pyjama ou même sans uniforme, certains avaient décidé de rester discret d'autre de se faire remarquer à coup sûr.

Pour ce qui était du trio, ils avaient décidé d'ôter leur couche de vêtements qui les logeaient tant (d'après Hermione), pour pouvoir être différent ne serait-ce que pour ces 7 jours de folie.

Hermione lâcha ces cheveux qui étaient retenu en un chignon serré, ils s'ondulèrent délicatement sur ces épaules, elle ôta ces grosses lunettes, et se maquilla légèrement aux yeux. Elle s'habilla comme une aventurière prête à rentrer dans la fosse aux tigres : longue botte marron, petit short en toile, un haut mi moulant mi ample, une veste dont les manches étaient retroussées et un foulard.

Ron lui avait décidé d'enlever son énorme pull en laine, et ces lunettes rondes aux vitres hypnotiques (qu'il mettait juste pour faire comme ces deux amis) et préféra des conserves, jean, pull en V aux manches retroussées.

Harry lui ôta son gros bonnet en laine, ses énormes lunettes rondes, et son pull. A la place il préféra des petites baskets, jean, chemise retroussée et un peu ouvert, à son oreille droite une boucle d'oreille à la forme d'un phénix. Sa vue était parfaite, mais il regrettait un peu de devoir se séparer de ces lunettes qu'il aimait tant, ça lui rappelait son père…

Chacun mirent un masque de Venise dorée. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les reconnaisse, car malgré eux ils savaient que si les autres apprenaient qu'ils venaient de la classe des sous-doués, toutes les portes se refermeraient devant eux.

-« **C'est parti les amis !** »

* * *

Parmi la 6ème année des Serpentard, se trouvait des élèves que tout le monde connaissait à Poudlard. Draco Malfoy si blond qu'hautain, était connu pour son intelligence, mais aussi sa prestance. Ces amis étaient Blaise Zabini dit le présentateur, Pansy Parkinson surnommée la Rumeur, Théodore Nott, l'intellect.

Draco, Théo, Pansy et Blaise faisant parti de ceux qui étaient dans plusieurs sections à la fois. Néanmoins, ils avaient choisis la section Serpentard comme maison de référence, et leur réputation les précédait, quiconque était en désaccord avec ce fait, se retrouvait en tant que rejeté de la société.

-« **Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser cette semaine ! **» S'exclama Blaise, surement le plus joyeux de la bande en sautant de la table sur laquelle il était assis dans la salle de classe vide.

-« **Si cette fois-ci tu pouvais éviter de massacrer tes adversaires…** » Commença Théo, en levant les yeux de sa tablette, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-« **Oh, je ne te promets rien ! Tu me connais quand je suis lancé …** » Dit-il en riant.

-« **J'imagine.** » Répondit-il, les yeux rieurs, puis il se tourna vers la seule fille du groupe. « **Et toi Pansy, même si tu es talentueuse, ne va pas prendre tous les meilleurs rôles et ne monopolise pas le micro, s'il te plait !** »

-« **Je ne peux pas cloîtrer mon talent !** » Dit-elle simplement d'un air digne, mais les yeux remplis de défi.

-« **Alala. Désespérant !** »

-« **Désespérant ? Dixit le mec qui risque de se présenter à tous les débats qui risquent de lui passer sous la main ! »** Déclara Draco en se levant de sa table et dépoussiérant son pantalon.

-« **Faut bien cultiver un peu cette école !** »

-« **C'est tout de même incroyable, vous êtes avant tout Serpentard ! Et pourtant aucun de vous ne comptes participer à tous les projets des serpents !** » S'indigna faussement le blond.

-« **Que veux-tu on est polyvalent, mais que je sache toi non plus tu ne comptes participer à tous ces expériences !** »

-« **Non… Mais moi en tant que représentant de la perfection du génie de cette école je compte participer à toutes les sections même celle des Serpentard** ! »

-« **Tu vas aussi chanter cette après-midi ?** »

Un petit silence se fut après la demande de la jeune femme, pourtant Draco finit par répondre un pauvre :

-« **Je ne sais pas, surement…** »

-« **Ton père est au courant ?** »

-« **Non, mais ma mère oui, je compte sur elle pour apaiser les tensions.** » Dit-il ironiquement, ces amis connaissaient le caractère de son père, son caractère possessif et trop stricte pour que ça soit sain.

-« **Il faudrait que ton père comprenne que tu as du talent, et que tu es capable d'être à la fois serpent, blaireau, lion et même aigle !** »

-« **Je suis un génie !** » Dit-il hautainement, mais il était à la fois agacé de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait et gêné d'être faible face à son père.

-« **Eh je suis pressé de te voir à l'œuvre !** »

* * *

-« **Professeur Lupin !»** S'exclama surpris Harry en s'approchant dudit professeur.

Tous d'abord surpris de ne pas reconnaitre qui l'appelait, puis en voyant ces yeux émeraudes derrière ce masque, Remus fit un grand sourire et :

-« **Oh, les enfants ! Comment allez-vous ?** »

-« **Bien !** »

-« **Je suis véritablement heureux que vous vous lâchiez un peu. Surtout toi Harry...** » Dit-il en montrant du regard les tenus adaptés à leur taille.

Rougissant sous le compliment, ils lui sourient aimablement, puis Hermione demanda avec espoir:

-« **Que faites-vous ici, finalement vous restez ?** »

-« **Non, malheureusement non, néanmoins je me suis dit que je pourrais profiter de cette semaine, je suis pressé de savoir ce que vous allez faire !** » Répondit-il en secouant les cheveux pour une fois sans bonnet d'Harry.

* * *

Et disons le franchement, Harry, Hermione et Ron n'avait jamais passé une aussi bonne journée à Poudlard, ils avaient _discuté _avec d'autres gens, enfin surtout Ron à vrai dire, Hermione moins et Harry…

-« **J'adore ce mec !** » S'exclama un certain Finnigan en entourant son bras sur l'épaule du brun.

-«** Je vois pas pourquoi… **»

-« **C'est pour ça, oui !** » Dit-il en éclatant de rire sous le regard perdu du pauvre brun.

Harry était gêné, il n'avait jamais été apprécié par une autre personne que celle qu'il connaissait déjà, et ils n'étaient pas bien nombreux à vrai dire. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

* * *

Et alors bon, juste en ce début d'après-midi, le trio s'était fait plus d'amis que les 5 précédentes années ici. Et le trio avait réussi à se retrouver entre eux au déplaisir de Harry qui maintenant se sentait horriblement nu derrière le rideau.

Parce que oui par un quelconque enchaînements qu'Harry lui même ne comprit pas, il se retrouva à attendre son tour pour aller chanter devant un _public_...

C'était la première fois qu'il participait à la semaine de découverte, et pourtant il était à Poudlard depuis 5 ans déjà, et il s'était laissé convaincre par ces 2 amis de … chanter.

-« **Harry tu es intelligent, talentueux, beau-** » Commença à lui dire Hermione.

Suite à ces paroles, Harry ne put retenir son petit rire moqueur, franchement lui beau ? Il était un monstre après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-« **Je t'assure Harry, tu es beau ! Je sais ce que tu penses de toi, c'est la même chose que ce que je pense de moi-même ! Mais Harry, toi, toi tu es spécial !** »

Oui Hermione savait ce que Harry pensait de lui, ces stupides Dursley lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau, et même si chaque instant elle et Ron essayait de le faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un monstre, Harry s'était trop enfermé en lui, pour arriver à s'ouvrir au monde aussi facilement qu'il aurait du.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait incité pour qu'ils participent à cette semaine, ça faisant trop longtemps qu'eux trois s'étaient renfermés entre eux, si Ron avait rapidement compris son idée et s'y était très vite fait, pour Harry s'était plus difficile…

-« **Spécial ? En quoi ?** » Demanda Harry la voix moqueuse, pourtant Hermione le connaissait suffisamment pour entendre une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix.

-« **Tu touches les gens Harry! Tu marques leur esprit, tu es capable de changer leur préjugé !** » Répondit Ron en voyant qu'Hermione était trop touché par le regard d'Harry.

-« **Tu deviens sentimentale, ce n'est pas ton genre, Ronny !** »

-« **Non, mais je sais que c'est ton genre à toi !** »

Et sans qu'Harry ait pu répliquer quoique ce soit, il poussa le jeune homme derrière le rideau.

Le garçon, que personne ne pourrait reconnaître à part ces 2 amis, le professeur Lupin et peut-être même le professeur Dumbledore (mais lui il savait tout), portait son masque comme une bouée de sauvetage.

-« **Je vous prie t'accueillir un tout nouveau de la scène cette année, personnellement je ne le connais pas et pourtant je me tâte à connaître tout le monde …** » Commença de sa voix joyeuse le présentateur de la section musique, Blaise Zabini. **« Je vous laisse donc découvrir **_**le Survivant**_**, qui va nous chanter ****Vivre ou survivre**** de Balavoine !** »

Harry se sentait perdu, dieu qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Dites pourquoi avait-il décidé de s'afficher ainsi ? Il voulait rester cloitrer chez lui, il ne se sentait peut-être pas aussi bien qu'il aimerait, mais tout plutôt qu'être ici.

-« **Vas-y Harry !** » L'encouragea Ron en levant ces deux pouces vers le haut avec un grand sourire.

Ah, il se souvenait maintenant, c'était pour ces amis qu'il était là. Ils croyaient en lui. Il pouvait pour une fois croire en lui-même, non ? Derrière lui, la batterie commençait à jouer.

Harry prit le micro, de ces yeux verts émeraudes à travers son masque dorée il regarda son public, _il pouvait le faire_.

_**Heure sonne matin  
Pleure chagrin  
Et repasse le film humide  
Du passé dans les yeux**_

Il était lancé, il était pris dans sa musique, il pensait à ces parents, aux histoires que lui racontait le professeur Lupin.

_**Court bien trop court  
Notre amour  
Et les appels au secours  
Savent qu'un sourd n'entend pas ce qu'il veut**_

Il repensait aux vidéos que lui avait passé Remus, voir ces parents s'haïrent, s'aiment, se détestaient, se liaient.

_**Et pourtant il veut vivre  
Ou survivre  
Sans poème  
Sans blesser tous ceux qui l'aiment  
Être heureux  
Malheureux  
Vivre seul ou même à deux**_

Il pensait à leur amour, à leur amour pour lui, à son amour pour eux. Il vivait pour eux. Chacun de ces jours leur étaient consacré.

**Mais vivre pour toujours  
Sans discours  
Sans velours  
Sans les phrases inutiles  
D'un vieux roman photo**

Mais le pouvait-il vraiment ? Vivre sans eux, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Vivre ? Ou bien Survivre.

**Fleurs fanent et meurent  
Noir et blanc  
Seules couleurs  
D'un futur qui est déjà le passé pour nous deux**

Harry ne se rendait pas compte, les yeux fermés, pris malgré lui par ces propres paroles, mais devant lui, son public était comme hypnotisé. Sa voix si particulière, rempli de tellement d'émotions, de vie.

**Et pourtant il faut vivre  
Ou survivre  
Sans poème  
Sans blesser tous ceux qu'on aime  
Être heureux  
Malheureux  
Vivre seul ou même à deux**

Pour certains leur poils s'hérissaient sur leur bras, d'autres, la gorge noué, ne lâchait pas des yeux le chanteur. Certains regardaient leurs amis, sans un mot ils se comprenaient. _Transperçant_. Certains qui avaient commencé à enregistrer avec leur téléphone la scène, comme pour tous les autres chanteurs, avaient fini par baisser le bras, pris par la chanson.

**Mais vivre en silence  
En pensant aux souffrances  
De la terre et se dire  
Qu'on n'est pas les plus malheureux**

Beaucoup avaient envies de se lever pour chanter avec lui, tant ils étaient transportés par la musique, et pourtant paradoxalement ils ne voulaient pas perturber le chanteur, ils voulaient l'écouter lui, juste sa voix. Parce que finalement…

**Mais quand dans l'amour  
Tout s'effondre  
Toute la misère du monde  
N'est rien à côté d'un adieu**

Parce que finalement, le _Survivant_ faisait _battre_ leur cœur…

**Ooohhhh...  
Vivre ou survivre  
Seul ou même à deux  
Ooohh...**

A la fin de sa chanson, Harry ouvrit les yeux, devant lui un silence se faisait entendre. Vivra-t-il ou devra-t-il continuer à survivre ?

Alors que le jeune homme allait finir par partir quelque peu déçu il devrait bien se l'avouer, un premier applaudissement se fit entendre, puis un deuxième, un troisième et toute une marée d'applaudissement.

-« **C'était- c'était whaou ! J'en ai encore les poils hérissés ! **» S'exclama le présentateur en s'approchant du chanteur. « **Mais dit donc quel petit blaireau peut bien se cacher derrière ce masque ? **»

-« **Qui te dit que je suis un blaireau ? **» Sa voix était basse, mystérieuse, captivante.

-« **Ouhhh, toi je sens que tu vas être poursuivi par tous tes fans cette année ! Mais nous avons jamais eu l'occasion de te voir sur la scène les années précédentes, pourquoi donc petit blaireau qui n'en est pas un ?** »

-« **Parce que avant je devais survivre…** » Répondit-il regardant de ces yeux verts hypnotisant le présentateur. Ce dernier avait le cœur qui battait rapidement, il se sentait troublé, c'était une sensation bizarre.

-« **Vas-tu me dévoiler ton identité ?** » Demanda-t-il s'adressant sans s'en rendre compte directement un mystérieux chanteur.

Le rire qui sortit de la bouche de l'homme masqué aurait dégelé le cœur de tout homme de pierre, clair et doux, un rire qui fait sourire, qui rend fier d'avoir pu le déclencher.

-« **A quoi bon, tu ne m'en croirais pas capable.** »

Sur cette petite note mystérieuse que seul Blaise entendit, la foule criait « **Une autre, une autre, une autre !** »

Le jeune chanteur reporta son regard sur la foule qui devient à nouveau silencieuse impatiente de sa réponse :

-« **Je reviendrais… **» Dit-il simplement puis il tourna les talons et retourna derrière les rideaux sous les applaudissements enthousiaste du public.

-« **Eh bien, je serais ravie de l'écouter à nouveau, surement demain, surement à la même heure, et vous est-ce que vous serez là ?** » Se reprit Blaise se tournant à nouveau vers le monde de la salle.

-« **Ouiii **»

-« **Alors c'était avec ce talentueux jeune homme aux beaux yeux verts que s'achève ce moment en chanson, je vous laisse à nouveau découvrir d'autres activités pour les nouveaux et redécouvrir tous cela pour les plus vieux, quant à moi, je m'en vais vers le terrain de basket où va se dérouler le premier match de cette semaine !** **Je vous dis à bientôt !**»

Blaise s'empressa de retourner derrière le rideau dans le fol espoir de revoir le jeune homme, mais nulle trace de lui. _Dommage_.

Par contre il vit s'approcher Pansy, le sourire aux lèvres :

-« **Blaise ! Je crois que Draco est intéressé par notre jeune chanteur !** »

-« **Quoi ?** » S'étonna Blaise, car leur ami blond était ce qu'on appelait un homme de pierre, sans cœur face aux gens qu'il n'estimait pas, incapable d'aimer, incapable de comprendre ce sentiment en fait.

-« **Si tu l'avais vu !** »

-« **Ne concluons pas trop vite, il lui est déjà arrivé d'apprécier une voix, il ne s'en était intéressé pas plus d'une semaine sans plus !** »

**-« Quand je te dis qu'il s'est entiché de lui, tu peux me croire, instinct féminin !** »

-« **Le temps nous le dira !** »

* * *

Blaise ne s'y attarda pas plus que ça, il était persuadé que son ami ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Une fois sur le terrain de basket, on lui apprit qu'un joueur ne pouvait pas jouer, et franchement il avait bien besoin d'un petit match pour se détendre un peu. Du coup :

-«** S'il te plait Draco, il nous manque un joueur ! Stanford s'est foulé le poignet en faisant je ne sais quoi de pas très catholique si tu veux mon avis!** »

-« **Blaise, franchement j'ai déjà donné comme participation aujourd'hui !** »

-« **Et tu as été formidable, alors un peu de plus un peu de moins …** »

-« **Tu penses franchement que de telles paroles arriveront à me faire changer d'avis ?** »

-« **Et bien…** »

* * *

Au loin, deux mecs en masques s'approchaient en discutant, dont le fameux _Survivant_, ils portaient tous les deux un maillot de l'équipe adverse.

-« **Tu es prêt 'Ry ? On va les massacrer !** » S'exclama le roux à ces côtés.

-« **Calme-toi Ronny ! Ce n'est qu'un match !** » Dit-il en souriant, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer les ardeurs de son ami.

-« **Bien sûr que non, c'est le début d'une compétition dure et af-** »

* * *

-« **Eh bien tu as raison Blaise, tes paroles m'ont fait changer d'avis ! J'accepte de jouer !** » Dit le blond ne lâchant pas des yeux le sourire du garçon masqué devant lui.

-« **Vraiment ? Tu ne me dis pas ça pour après te limer les ongles sur le terrain ? **» Demanda-t-il l'air suspicieux, suivant le regard que prenait son ami vers le brun et le roux.

-« **Blaise…** »

-« **Ok, ok ! Merci, mon frère !** » S'exclama-t-il en repensant aux paroles de Pansy, et si…

* * *

Le match débuta donc, bien malgré eux, les deux équipes étaient majoritairement composées d'un côté de Serpentard et d'un autre de Gryffondor.

Ron et Harry s'étaient retrouvés dans l'équipe des lions entrainés par leurs nouveaux amis dont Seamus. Et si le capitaine de l'équipe essayait d'encourager son équipe au début, très vite il laissa sa place à Ron qui avec son enthousiasme motiva l'équipe d'une manière folle, il proposait différentes stratégies aussi folles qu'absolument excellentes.

-« **Je compte sur toi Harry ! **»

-« **Pas de problème Ron ! … On va les massacrer !** » Finit-il par dire en rigolant.

* * *

Et le match fut spectaculaire. Vraiment ! Entre les serpents aussi vicieux que stratégiques et les lions aussi malicieux que talentueux, le score était serré.

Du côté des verts et argents (et uniquement de verts et argents), l'équipe était très forte, de grands joueurs qui savaient marquer, ils étaient très soudés et avaient l'air de tous anticiper. Dans d'autres cas, tout le monde aurait été persuadé que cette équipe allait gagner…

Et pourtant, de l'autre côté, l'équipe était majoritairement composé de rouge et or, mais pas totalement, c'était surement pour ça que cette équipe n'avait pas totalement écrasé leur adversaire, car on pouvait médire sur ce qu'on voulait, les lions n'étaient pas dans la section la plus sportive pour rien.

Mais ce qui démarquait réellement cette équipe c'était deux membres qui avaient l'air de se comprendre d'un regard. L'un était grand, talentueux et stratégique, l'autre était plus petit, plus rapide, plus précis. Leur duo était limite une symbiose et même les Gryffondor s'avouaient qu'ils étaient meilleurs qu'eux.

Le public dans les tribunes se faisait de plus en plus nombreux et des paroles ressortaient souvent :

-« **Bordel, c'est qui ces deux-là ! Ce sont des Gryffondors ?** »

-«** Je ne crois pas, même Seamus a l'air d'être surpris par leur capacité, et pourtant tu connais Seamus, il connait tous les lions !** »

-« **Tu les as déjà vu quelque part ? Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des petits de 11 ans pour qu'on ne les reconnaissent pas ! Je me demande dans quelle section ils sont !** »

-« **Temps mort !** » Cria Blaise au bout d'un moment.

* * *

-« **Merde alors !** **Enfoiré de rouquin !** » S'écria Blaise, vexé de ne pas gagner aussi facilement qu'il aurait voulu.

-« **Ces putains de lions sont forts !** » Déclara un autre membre de l'équipe.

-« **Oh, je ne crois pas que les deux masqués soient des lions, ils ont plutôt l'air de jouer à deux, limite si on ôtait les autres membres ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Draco ? Draco ! **»

-« **Quoi ?** » Demanda-t-il agressivement en détournant son regard de l'autre abruti d'Irlandais qui avait pris sous son bras le masqué.

-« **Arrête de mater ce mec et trouve plutôt une solution pour gagner** ! »

-« **C'est pas moi le capitaine que je sache Blaise !** »

Le dit Blaise ne releva pas la chose, mais il faudrait vraiment qu'il discute avec son ami qui n'avait pas démenti qu'il matait un autre mec…

* * *

-« **Bordel, Ron tu nous avais pas dit que tu étais aussi fort ! Même Harry-chou ! **» S'exclama en rigolant Seamus en entourant son bras sur l'épaules des deux petits pères.

-« **Tu ne vous l'avais pas demandé nous plus !** »

-« **Et bien continuez comme ça, on va les massacrer !** »

-« **Reprise** » Cria l'arbitre.

* * *

Les cris, rigolades et insultes fusaient dans le vestiaire. Assit sur le banc entre les casiers, et en caleçon, une jambe relevée, Blaise demanda à son ami :

-« **Draco, tu penses quoi du Survivant ?** »

-« **Il joue bien…** » Répondit-il le regard suspicieux, appuyé contre son casier et boutonnant son jean.

-« **Tu veux rire ? Il est excellent oui ! Il est rapide ! Et avec son pote le rouquin, haha aussi vicieux que toi Draco !** » Déclara-t-il en éclatant de rire, rire qui redoubla face au regard noir du blond.

Mais l'italien n'était pas dupe, il avait bien vu sur le terrain l'attitude du blond.

-« **Oh j'avoue que ta petite feinte du baiser ratée était des plus remarquables !** »

Mais avant que Blaise ait pu rajouter quelque chose d'autre, Draco le poussa à la renverse, et parti avec sa chemise d'une main et son sac de l'autre en criant :

-« **Bon Blaise au lieu de blablater comme une fillette, dépêche-toi ! Je compte bien retrouver Théo et Pansy avant la fin de la journée ! **»

Blaise éclata de rire, quelque peu pris entre son rattrapage in extrémiste entre les casiers et une jambe restant sur le banc, et sa réflexion sur l'attitude horriblement sur la défensif du blond, il arrive néanmoins à placer un rapide :

-« **J'arrive, j'arrive !** »

L'attendant dehors, Draco s'appuya contre le mur, au loin il vit les deux masqués rejoindre une fille elle aussi masquée. Le rouquin avait l'air de lui expliquer je ne sais quoi à grand coup de moulinette avec ces bras, alors que le brun rigolait.

Le brun, oui, le _Survivant. _Il l'avait entendu chanter, bordel il n'avait jamais entendu une voix aussi… Aussi quoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais elle l'avait troublé au-delà qu'il s'en aurait cru capable.

Qui était ce Survivant ? Ce jeune homme masqué ? Foi de Malfoy il le découvrirait bien assez tôt !

* * *

Héhé, dites moi pour vous qui a gagné le match de basket?

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

Eter


	3. J2: Une rencontre

Salut,

Je poste mon chapitre qui est la deuxième journée de la semaine découverte!

Je vous pris de m'excuser, mon histoire n'est pas écrite à l'avance, je voulais faire une histoire assez simple à la base, mais j'ai eu une idée bien meilleure et du coup, mon résumé ne colle pas forcement, navrée!

Eter!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity  
Titre: Aimer à en crever  
Type: Harry Potter (drarry)  
Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!  
Résumé:  
Draco tombe amoureux de sa voix. Sauf que c'est la voix du mec le plus moche et stupide qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré (d'après lui évidemment). Eh bien magnanime comme il est, il pourrait faire un effort. Mais c'est sans compter le rejet total de l'autre abruti: "Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es juste obsédé par ma voix, oublie la, ce sera mieux pour toi comme pour moi!", Drarry, UA  
Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.  
Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement à JKR.

* * *

Je remercie encore mes lecteurs qui me suivent depuis la début de mes publications, c'est pour nous que je continue d'écrire, et vos reviews me donnent la motivation d'écrire!

Et puis, merci aussi au nouveau:

**riennesopposealanuit**,Titi38160, **Yukipi**, , **Caliste**, , **brigitte26**, edgarde, **Psychose**, liilys, **KellyParker**, JaiDaw.

Aux reviewers anonyme, merci aussi ^^

Choupy: J'adore ta fic ! Continue comme ça ;)  
Merci beaucoup! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, alors oui je continuerai ne serait-ce que pour toi Choupy! ^^

briottet: Kikoo. Et ben j'adore! Continue comme ça! J'ai hâte de lire la suite! Bisous  
Merci! J'espère que la suite aussi te plaira tout autant!

hellooo: Oooh, j'aime vraiment beaucoup ton histoire ! En général, les histoires avec des thèmes comme ceux là sont écrites de manière gnagnan, juste illisible. On se force à lire et au final on abandonne. Toi, tu gardes un vocabulaire de nature et c'est ça qui donne envie de continuer la lecture. Merci pour ces deux premiers chapitres j'attends la suite avec impatience ! :)  
^^ Merci : ) Je ne considère pas avoir un belle plume, mais je me débrouille quand même. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, beaucoup d'histoires sont malheureusement bâclées, si j'écris c'est aussi parce que j'aime lire mes propres histoires, parce qu'en tant que lectrices j'en ai lu beaucoup des fanfictions, de bonnes, de très bonnes, et des moins bonnes. J'essaie d'apprendre des erreurs que je vois! Si ça marche c'est super ^^

ladydragonfly: je viens de lire les deux premier chapitre et j ai juste une chose a dire c wow j adore, j ai hâte a la suite !  
Haha, merci beaucoup! une nouvelle lectrice, ça fait plaisir ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : 2ème jour : Une première approche**

Harry et Ron rejoignirent Hermione en sortant du gymnase. Ron était plus enthousiasme que jamais, répétant les coups stratégiques qui avaient été joués lors du match de basket.

-« **C'était un super match, les garçons ! Même si vous avez perdu.**» Déclara Hermione, et récupérant les bras de ces deux amis.

-« **Tu as vu ça ! Harry a été encore meilleur que d'habitude ! Par contre qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la fouine ?** »

Rougissant légèrement, Harry répondit sincèrement :

-« **Je … Je ne sais pas, il y a eu comme une connexion entre nous… **»

-« **Une connexion ?** » Répéta Hermione sceptique.

-« **Je ne sais pas trop, mais j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, j'ai dû délirer pendant un court instant, mais du coup je savais pas comment réagir**! »

Ron éclata de rire sous la gêne manifeste de son ami.

-« **Tu m'étonnes ! Une seconde, il arrive comme une fusée pour récupérer le ballon, et l'autre seconde il se penche vers toi, moi aussi j'ai cru qu'il allait t'embrasser, mais ça s'est passé trop vite pour en déduire quoique ce soit!** »

-«** J'ai cru que ça avait duré plus longtemps… A croire que le temps s'était arrêté…** » Déclara le brun d'une voix anormalement rêveuse, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard plein de sous-entendu, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Harry reprit : « **Et sinon, toi Mione ?** »

-« **Eh bien, vu que vous m'aviez dit que vous risquerez de prendre du temps après le match, je suis allée me promener dans le château, et je suis tombée sur un débat sur l'Iran et les perceptions des français, vraiment très intéressant !** »

-« **Ne dit rien de plus. **» L'interrompit le roux, « **Je parie que tu veux que tous les trois nous participions à un de ces débats !** »

-« **Oh oui ! Ce serait fantastique ! Ronny tu pourrais…** »

* * *

Et les trois adolescents continuèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils feront demain, tout en prenant le chemin vers la sortie du château qui leur servait de lycée. Arrivés au portail, une voiture noire se gara devant eux, un chauffeur en sortie et leur ouvrit la porte arrière :

-« **J'espère que vous et vos amis avez passé une bonne journée M. Potter.** » S'exclama-t-il en ôtant sa casquette et maintenant la porte ouverte.

-« **Merveilleuse même. Et vous Mario ?** » Demanda aimablement le brun, tout en laissant entrer ses amis.

-« **Très bonne merci, M. Potter**. »

* * *

Harry avait effectivement un chauffeur, petit cadeau de son parrain retrouvé. Il avait découvert pendant l'été (enfin découvert, disons plutôt qu'Hermione avait mis les documents sous ces yeux), qu'il avait un parrain : Sirius Black, mais qu'en plus il était immensément riche car héritier d'une grande famille dans les affaires.

Sur le moment, il avait été heureux de connaître qu'il lui restait une autre famille que les Dursley, mais quand il lui avait demandé d'emménager chez lui et qu'il devienne son tuteur légal, il s'était évanoui. Dieu du ciel qu'il avait eu honte lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était empressé de nettoyer sa tasse qu'il avait faite tomber en tombant dans les pommes les mains tremblantes.

Et puis, et puis … Sirius avait récupéré son torchon et avait nettoyé à sa place en lui disant de se reposer après sa chute.

Il n'avait pas su quoi faire sur le moment, il s'était senti si bête, il savait bien que ce n'était pas normal de réagir comme ça, Hermione le lui avait bien répété, mais les Dursley étaient assis à côté, et, et… il avait complètement oublié son parrain, seul sa bêtise lui était resté en tête.

Il s'était empressé de tout nettoyer avant que sa tante ne cri et que son oncle lui… lui …

-« **Harry ? Ça va ?** » Demanda Hermione devant l'air pâle soudain de son ami.

-« **Oui, oui, Mione ! Juste, eh bien tu sais toute l'adrénaline qui redescend et tout **! » Répondit-il la voix lointaine en regardant les voitures rouler à travers sa vitre.

-« **Ok…** »

Encore une fois, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard sans qu'Harry ne le remarque. Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour leur ami, Hermione avait remarqué qu'il s'enlisait encore plus dans les ténèbres de son esprit.

Ron avait rigolé quand elle le lui avait dit cela comme ça, _Harry va bien, Mione ! _lui avait-il dit. _Observe-le, Ron, observe le bien. _Avait-elle répliqué. Ce qu'il fit, et ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta aussi.

Harry avait tendance à se laisser aller quand il pensait qu'on ne le voyait pas, les yeux vides, le visage de marbre, la respiration lente, c'était comme s'il se détachait de tout.

Alors Hermione avait décidé avec le professeur Remus qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour lui.

Tout d'abord réussir à convaincre Harry de faire le test de connaissance de fin d'année avec toute les capacités dont il était capable, mais on devait lui faire croire que l'idée lui venait de son professeur préféré qui cherchait juste à se sentir mieux en apprenant qu'il avait réussi à bien faire son travail.

Et puis, ils devaient réussir à le faire sortir de chez les Dursley, Harry n'était pas bien là-bas, il n'était pas battu mais les attaques morales étaient pires, Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il lui arrivait souvent de faire ou de dire des choses naturellement alors que ce n'était pas normal.

Il lui arrivait de stocker de la nourriture quand il se sentait épié, lorsqu'il rentrait dans une nouvelle salle, il comptait toujours le nombre de sortie possible, le nombre de personnes s'y trouvant, il était tellement souvent en alerte, toujours sous ces gardes, qu'il était rare de le voir réellement détendu même avec son petit ami.

Tout cela devait changer, et puis … le petit ami de Harry aussi devait changer…

-« **A demain les garçons, Mario **! » Salua la jeune fille en sortant de la voiture, elle était arrivée chez elle, comme à chaque fois, elle restait à côté de sa boîte aux lettres observant la voiture s'en aller.

Puis ce fut le tour de Ron, et enfin Mario gara la voiture face à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il ouvrit la portière et fit sortir le jeune homme.

-« **Merci beaucoup Mario, bonne soirée à vous, et saluer Jane et la petite Sophie de ma part !** »

-« **Avec plaisir ! Bonne soirée à vous M. Potter. **»

* * *

Harry, son sac sur le dos, appela l'ascenseur, il avait passé une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Arrivé devant sa porte, il chercha ces clés, il les avait encore oublié comme d'habitude, il frappa donc à la porte, 3 petits coups rapides. Très vite, Sirius vient lui ouvrit le sourire aux lèvres :

-« **Petit garnement ! Tu as encore oublié tes clés !** » S'exclama-t-il en le laissant entrer et récupérant son sac.

Sirius Black était un bel homme, la trentaine passée, grand, bien fait, l'archétype du beau brun ténébreux. Il avait la posture aristocratique et gardait toujours son éternel sourire blancheur White.

-« **Et je t'assure que je ne le fais pas exprès !** » Déclara Harry en rigolant.

Ils s'avancèrent à la cuisine, où le brun préparait le dîner du soir avec leur majordome Dobby, un homme dans la cinquantaine passée mais dont ne pouvaient se passer Sirius et maintenant Harry. Le monsieur était d'une utilité inouïe, il anticipait toutes les demandes, et avait assimilé toutes les petites habitudes de ces deux employeurs. Il avait toujours un gentil mot pour chacun et donner d'excellents conseils.

-« **Alors, dis-moi tout, tu as passé une bonne journée** ? » Demanda-t-il Sirius en coupant les carottes en rondelle comme le lui avait dit son majordome.

-« **Oui, merci Sirius.** » Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise haute face au bar américain (petite séparation qui sert à exposer les plats ou à cuisiner entre le salon et la cuisine) regardant son parrain apprendre à cuisiner par son majordome.

-« **Oh, pas de politesse coincée entre nous ! Tu as rencontré de jolies filles ?** »

-« **Quoi ? Non !** » Cria presque le brun rouge de gêne.

Il était franchement pas habitué à ce genre de conversation, il lui avait déjà fallu des semaines avant d'avouer à ses amis pour Cédric, son petit ami, alors parler de « relation » avec son parrain, c'était…

-« **Ah oui, c'est vrai j'oubliais ! Tu es plutôt pantalon ! Je crois bien que les fils de ce bon vieux McPanold ont ton âge et sont à Poudlard aussi…** »

… Juste la honte !

-« **Sirius ! Enfin ! J'ai déjà un petit ami je te rappelle ! **»

-« **… Le jeune Diggory** » Dit Sirius en donnant un violent coup à sa carotte innocente.

-« **Pourquoi tu dis son nom avec autant de dédain ?**! » Demanda le jeune homme.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son parrain n'avait jamais apprécié son petit ami. Il avait d'ailleurs failli rompre de peur de perdre un membre de sa famille, mais on lui avait répété milles fois que son parrain ne l'abandonnerait pas … Non, il ne l'abandonnerait pas, ou en tout cas il l'espérait fortement chaque nuit.

-« **Alors pourquoi il refuse de s'afficher avec toi ?** » Demanda-t-il avec aigreur, comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait du fameux petit ami.

-« **Eh bien, tu sais bien, je suis dans la classe des sous-doués et…** »

-« **Étais**. » Dit simplement l'adulte.

-« **Comment ?** »

-« **Tu **_**étais**_** dans la classe des sous-doués.** » Expliqua Sirius, mais on sentait dans sa voix que ça avait l'air d'une phrase qui avait été dite plusieurs fois comme dans l'espoir que son destinataire accepte enfin la vérité.

-« **Oui, je sais.** »

Face à la voix lasse de son filleul, Black reprit :

-« **Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi il refuse toujours !** »

-« **Son père est assez réducteur pour ces relations et …** »

-« **Il ne lui a encore rien dit, je suis sûr que le vieux Diggory aimerait toujours son fils unique qu'il soit avec une femme, un homme ou même un chien !** » S'emporta Sirius, à qui Dobby avait retiré le couteau des mains, et les carottes aussi, sait-on jamais.

-« **Sirius…** »

-« **Bien, bien.** » Abandonna l'adulte, enfin avant de reprendre : « **Et il t'a reconnu aujourd'hui…** »

-« **…** »

Non, il ne l'avait pas reconnu aujourd'hui. Son propre petit ami ne l'avait pas reconnu, certes il portait un masque mais … Lui il était capable de le reconnaître à sa voix, sa chevelure et même à sa manière de marcher. C'était peu près le fameux signe qu'il attendait pour prendre sa décision.

-« **Je ne comprends franchement pas pourquoi tu restes avec lui.** »

-« **Parce que je l'aime.** » Dit Harry, mais Sirius remarqua que contrairement à d'habitude la voix de son filleul était plus lasse.

-« **Ah l'amour !** »

* * *

La discussion se terminait toujours ainsi, Sirius, toujours amer face au petit ami qu'il n'appréciait absolument pas, et Harry qui à la fois doutait que son parrain le laisse tomber s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui disait, et qui néanmoins était rassuré par cette fin si habituelle et qui ne finissait pas par lui à la porte.

Harry se posa enfin sur son lit, il adorait chaque soirée qu'il passait avec son parrain et Dobby. Les blagues plus ou moins drôles de Sirius, les remarques toujours justes de Dobby et lui qui se sentait bien entre eux. Il adorait les repas qu'il mangeait, les restes de soirée devant la télé à critiquer les jeux ou les séries. Quelques fois, ils regardaient le journal, discutant de sujet plus sérieux, et d'autres fois, ils regardaient un de ces films cultes qu'adorait tant Sirius.

Il se sentait chez lui, en famille, et ça jamais Harry ne voudrait sans séparer. Son téléphone vibra tout d'un coup.

De : Cédric _Hey sweetie, bonne journée ?_

Cédric… Son petit ami, il l'aimait beaucoup, enfin… Non ! Il l'aimait. Mais pourrait-il vraiment supporter tout ça ? Se _devait_-il de supporter tout ça ? A quoi bon ? Il connaissait la vérité… Il n'avait pas osé le dire à son parrain ni à ces amis, mais … On le croirait masochiste.

De Harry : _Salut, amour, bien oui et toi ?_

De Cédric : _Oh elle aurait pu être meilleure mais sans toi je me sens si seul…_

De Harry : _Pourtant j'ai voulu te parler à la cafétéria Les Trois Balais…_

De Cédric : _Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas se voir à l'école, sweetie, je t'en ai déjà parlé !_

De Harry : _Oui, je sais mais j'étais masqué, on ne m'aurait pas reconnu…_

De Cédric : _Tu sais mon père trouve toujours ce qu'il cherche. Si on commence à s'exposer ensemble, il voudra en savoir plus sur toi pour te démolir, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal !_

De Harry : _… Et cette fille, Cho Chang, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre_

De Cédric : _Harry ! Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie juste parce que je discute un peu avec une fille quelconque._

De Harry : _Quelconque ? Alors pour toi une pom-pom-girl sexy c'est une fille quelconque ?_

De Cédric : _Je devrais être jaloux que tu trouves une fille sexy ?_

De Harry : _Je suis sérieux Cédric !_

De Cédric : _Rohh ! Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi ! Tiens et si on se voyait demain soir au Clair-Lune, Quais-Plume, disons 20H00, comme ça on pourra se réconcilier dans les règles de l'art !_

De Harry : _D'accord à demain alors, bonne nuit._

De Cédric : _Bonne nuit, sweetie_

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Et les rouvrit vide de vie. Il les porta sur les photos éparpillées sur son bureau, des photos de son soi-disant petit-ami au lit nu avec la chinoise si quelconque à ces yeux. De rage il rassembla toutes ces photos et les remit à sa cachette habituelle, dans un double fond de son tiroir. Quel idiot il avait été, croire qu'on pouvait l'aimer… lui le monstre.

Pourtant il le savait, il n'était pas beau qu'importe ce que disait Hermione, certes assez intelligent, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il sortait avec Cédric car il aimait les gens intelligents, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait sinon pourquoi être resté avec lui ? Mais vu avec qui il le trompait l'intelligence ne devait pas être un critère très important.

Il en avait marre, pourquoi penser à tout ça ? C'était fini maintenant ! Cédric l'avait trompé, dieu du ciel, si on l'avait dit un jour qu'il ferait suffisamment confiance à quelqu'un pour le laisser faire de lui un cocu il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Il devait arrêter de penser à tout ça ! Il le savait depuis un bon moment maintenant que Cédric le trompait alors quoi ? Un mensonge de plus ou de moins, ne changeait rien. Non, il ne lui restait plus que du courage pour enfin se détacher de son amour.

Parce qu'idiot comme il était, il était toujours amoureux de Cédric, le grand et beau Cédric Diggory, quarter back de l'équipe de football américain de Poudlard, le mec dont toutes les filles craquaient…

_Arrête d'y penser Harry, arrête de te faire du mal !_

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla la force de croire qu'il pourrait tout réussir. Il devait arrêter de se lamenter, il n'était plus ce sale gosse de chez les Dursley, maintenant il était Potter, Harry Potter, filleul de Sirius Black, il avait des amis, un futur, il devait arrêter de croire en amour immortel et avancer grand devant. Et Cédric faisait partie de sa vie d'avant, celle où il subissait encore.

Mais après quelques secondes face à son miroir, toute cette motivation retomba d'un coup. _A quoi bon ? Je suis un monstre cocu et sans avenir. _

-« **Hé salut mon grand ! Prêt pour cette nouvelle journée ? **» S'enthousiasma Sirius en débarquant dans la salle de bain ouverte.

Il retrouva Harry devant son miroir la mine défaite, malgré tout Harry répondit avec un pauvre sourire :

-« **Oui…** »

-« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** » Demanda tout de suite l'adulte, sentant un début de déprime.

-« **Rien, rien ! Je t'assure, Sirius, je vais bien.** » S'empressa de répondre le plus jeune.

Pas dupe pour un sou, Sirius n'insista néanmoins pas, ayant appris à connaître son filleul pendant l'été. A vrai dire il lui rappelait quelqu'un, son vieil ennemi de Poudlard. Tout comme lui, il ne fallait jamais prendre le taureau par les cornes mais toujours rappelé qu'il était là pour lui.

-« **Ok. Mais j'aimerais que tu n'oublies jamais quelque chose. **» Commença Sirius en prenant le plus jeune par les épaules.

-« **Quoi ?** »

-« **Tu es ma famille, je ferais tout pour que tu t'y sentes bien ici, que tu oublies les Dursley pour devenir le nouveau Harry, le Harry que tu as toujours voulu être, je veux t'y aider, mais pour ça il faut que tu m'en parles lorsque ça ne va pas, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter, et te conseiller**. »

Sincèrement touché, Harry resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis :

-« **Merci, Sirius. Vraiment, merci !** » Il le prit dans ces bras, le serrant fort et « **Bonne journée à toi aussi !** »

_Tu as entendu ça, Harry ? Tu peux devenir la personne que tu as toujours voulue, alors tu attends quoi ?!_

* * *

Pendant le trajet en voiture, Harry s'était mis à réfléchir, il voulait vraiment changer, car il savait que les Dursley l'avaient mal éduqué. Il voyait bien les regards tristes de ces amis lorsque ces réflexes de survie ressortaient, il voyait bien leur magouille.

Les photos, par exemple il savait que c'était Hermione qui le lui avait envoyé, oh elle avait bien brouillé les pistes, enveloppe sans timbre ni adresse, juste son nom écrit par des collages de lettres, par de mots, juste ces photos. Et franchement s'il ne connaissait pas autant son amie il ne l'aurait jamais deviné, mais ce qu'il l'avait trahi se fut ce petit regard instinctif qu'elle avait eu face à son enveloppe qu'elle avait vu trainé sur son bureau lorsqu'elle était venu le voir.

Il n'avait rien dit, car il ne savait pas quoi dire, il savait déjà qu'elle se mettrait à persifler sur son petit-ami et il n'était pas encore prêt à entendre ça sur lui, parce que même s'il l'avait trompé, il l'aimait encore.

Mais il avait pris une décision, il se laisserait guider par les manigances de sa meilleure amie, car il savait qu'elle faisait ça pour son bien et si ça pouvait le permettre de détacher de toutes ces choses qui faisaient de lui une personne qu'il détestait tant alors il la suivrait.

-« **Tu m'as l'air différent Harry.** » S'exclama en guise de bonjour la jeune brunette.

-« **En bien ou en mal ?** »

-« **En bien, Harry, en bien.** » Répondit-elle les yeux fiers.

Harry lui sourit alors, sans rien ajouter d'autres, ces deux-là se comprirent sur le coup.

-« **Comment ça va les amis ?** » Demanda soudainement Ron en débarquant de derrière un casier.

-« **Super Ronny et toi ?** »

-« **Je suis pressé de commencer cette nouvelle journée, et si on allait se préparer ? Mine de rien je me suis habitué à porter des vêtements à ma taille et ce pull commence sérieusement à me gratter !** »

-« **Allons-y !** »

* * *

Harry paraissait plus ouvert, enfin disons plutôt qu'il l'était plus que d'habitude, et Hermione était fière. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait été le déclic mais enfin elle voyait son meilleur ami réagir et qu'elle ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'elle vit ces petites étincelles de vie dans les yeux de Harry (les premières depuis bien longtemps) lorsqu'ils interagirent avec nul autre que Draco Malfoy.

-« **Le petit pote Potty et ces toutous ont donc décidé de se pointer aujourd'hui ?** » S'exclama hautainement le blond, derrière lui se trouvait ses amis Blaise, Théo et Pansy.

-« **Mais oui, on ne vous a pas vu hier…** » Continua Pansy, l'air supérieur, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-« **Vous en êtes sûr ?** » Demanda Ron, à la fois mécontent et amusé.

-« **Ron.** » Commença à prévenir Hermione, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se faire « découvert » maintenant, pas avant qu'Harry redevienne le jeune homme ouvert qu'il était il y a plusieurs années.

-« **Bien sûr qu'on en ait sur la belette !** » Répliqua Pansy en fronçant les sourcils, elle savait encore ce qu'elle disait tout de même.

Bien qu'ayant compris le message implicite d'Hermione, Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire tout doucement moqueusement.

-« **Arrête de les embêter, Ron, ils sont assez perdu comme ça**. » Dit Hermione, souriant malgré elle face à la situation.

-« **Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Si vous étiez là hier alors vous vous êtes encore caché comme les rats que vous êtes. **» Se fâcha la jeune fille.

-« **Ma chère Parkinson, tu devrais peut être apprendre à ouvrir les yeux de temps en temps**. » Dit simplement Hermione, prenant le bras de Ron afin de l'emmener au loin avec Harry.

-« **Laisse les tranquilles Pansy, ils ne t'ont rien fait !** » Intervient Blaise en voyant son amie prête à péter une durite.

Harry lança son regard à Blaise mais rapidement il détourna son regard sous l'air surpris de l'italien, puis il tourna les talons et :

-« **Allons-y.** »

Une fois les 3 partis, Pansy se tourna férocement vers ces amis et Théo les sourcils froncé demanda :

-« **Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive de mentir comme ça ?** »

-« **Pff, ce sont des nazes, je suis sure qu'ils n'étaient pas là hier, Draco dit quelque chose enfin !** » S'exclama Pansy en claquant des doigts devant le visage de son ami blond.

-« **Quoi ?** » Demanda férocement le blond, mais l'air toujours ailleurs.

-« **Laisse tomber**. »

Vaut mieux laisser tomber car Draco était complètement dans ces pensées, il avait vu Potty sourire. Oh bien sur ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire, enfin à lui oui mais là n'était pas le problème.

Le problème c'était que c'était un petit sourire moqueur, ce que l'on voit sur une personne qui écoute une autre dire une ânerie, un mensonge même alors qu'elle sait la vérité. Et il en était sûr, les 3 mousquetaires n'étaient pas là hier, alors pourquoi avoir souri de cette manière ? L'air de dire _Vous avez vraiment raté quelque chose les gars, et quand vous saurez ce que vous avez raté il sera trop tard._

-« **Abruti de Potty ! D'ailleurs de quel droit ces sous-doués osent nous adresser la parole ?** » Réagit tardivement le blond en regardant le lieu qu'avait pris les 3 mousquetaires.

-« **Techniquement ils ne font plus parti des sous-doués.** » Remarqua Théo, levant les sourcils face à la réaction certes normal de son ami mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de bizarre.

-« **Voyons, Nott, sous-doués un jour, sous-doués toujours, ce n'est pas parce que le vieux fou a supprimé cette classe que ça signifie qu'ils ont le niveau pour autant** ! »

-« **Ils sont envoyé dans quelle section d'ailleurs ?** » Demanda Blaise d'un air intéressé.

-« **Multiples.** » Répondit Théo, visiblement au courant de certaines choses.

-« **T'es pas sérieux ?! On va devoir se les coltiner tous les vendredis soirs ?** » S'exclama Pansy, les lèvres pincées.

-« **Pourquoi ?** » Demanda, complètement perdu, Blaise, sous le regard affirmatif de Draco visiblement tout aussi perdu.

-« **Si vous lissiez vos mails de Poudlard, vous sauriez que cette année, tous les multiples devront se retrouver 1H tous les vendredis, comme les autres sections le font depuis toujours, une autre idée du glucosé.** »

-« **Je sens que cette année va être pourrie **! » Déclara Draco.

* * *

Harry et Ron avaient accepté de participer au débat spécial Moyen Orient, aujourd'hui, Hermione avait été ravie que cela porte sur l'Egypte, Ron y ayant déjà été pendant les vacances s'y sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Et Harry, eh bien, Harry surprirent ces amis, il s'était lancé dans une équipe contre ces deux amis, il _avait interagi_ avec d'autres _personnes_, il s'était même fait un ami Neville, et tout ça sans qu'Hermione ne le pousse.

-« **Et donc toi tu es chez les lions ?** » Demanda, de manière à peu près normal, Harry à Neville en sortant de la salle des débats.

-« **Oui, étonnant n'est-ce pas ?** » Répondit-il avec un petit rire gêné, et se grattant la tête.

Harry le regarda, se demandant visiblement s'il était sérieux, puis il reprit sincèrement:

-« **Je ne dirais pas étonnant, mais je te pensais plutôt chez les aigles.** »

-« **Les aigles ?** » Répéta-t-il surpris, ne s'attendant pas un seul instant à se faire comparer aux Serdaigle.

-« **Oui, de part parce que je t'ai trouvé dans un débat avec 75% de Serdaigle et puis, eh bien tu as ce petit côté posé, comme Hermione, ma meilleure amie, et il n'y a pas plus Serdaigle qu'elle ! **»

-« **C'est de moi dont tu parles ?** » Demanda Hermione en s'approchant.

Derrière elle, dans une salle de musique, Ron avait entrepris un morceau à la trompette, un air de jazz, pris par la musique Harry et Hermione jouèrent au jeu :

-« **Sans nul doute ma belle, j'expliquais à mon nouvel ami combien tu étais extraordinaire !** » Dit-il d'une voix charmeuse en lui faisant un baisemain.

-« **Oh, vil séducteur ! Tu m'as déjà dans tes griffes, très cher, à quoi bon chercher encore à faire fondre mon cœur! **»

-« **Rien ne me rend plus heureux que te conquérir encore et encore !** »

La jeune fille gloussa légèrement derrière sa main, puis elle se tourna vers l'autre garçon qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

-« **Moi c'est Hermione, derrière à la trompette c'est Ron !** »

Harry avait rejoint son ami roux, pendant qu'Hermione observait le lion.

-« **Neville ! Je suis …** » Commença-t-il, un peu perdu.

-« **Le nouvel ami d'Harry !** » Compléta-t-elle simplement avec un petit sourire.

La jeune fille et le jeune homme rejoignirent les deux autres dans la salle de musique. Ils discutèrent ensemble sous les morceaux instrumentaux de chacun, puis Neville demanda :

-« **Que vas-tu chanter tout à l'heure ?** »

-« **Chanter ?** »

-« **Oui, tu sais le « Je reviendrais »** » Intervient Hermione en reprenant d'une voix basse comme l'avait fait Harry hier devant son public.

Le talentueux jeune homme rougit, lui lançant un regard l'air de dire je n'ai pas vraiment pris cette voix là si ?

-« **Tu as vraiment été incroyable hier** ! » S'exclama Neville, enthousiasmé.

-« **Tu… Tu m'as entendu ?** »

-« **Oui ! Tu es d'ailleurs sur le site du lycée, je ne sais pas si vous savez mais les activités de Poudlard reste à Poudlard, alors des élèves ont créé des versions privées de sites connus : Youtube, Facebook, … Et toi, Harry tu es la vedette de la semaine ! Le **_**Survivant Masqué ! **_**Ta vidéo a déjà des milliers de vues, et un fan club a déjà été créé.** »

-« **Tu n'es pas sérieux** ? » S'exclama Harry, mais en voyant la grimace de son nouvel ami, il comprit : « **Oh mon Dieu, tu es sérieux** ! »

-« **Oui, quand ils vont savoir que tu es Harry P…** »

-« **Chuuut ! Personne ne doit le savoir **! » S'empressa d'interrompre le brun en posant sa main sur la bouche de Neville tout en regardant autour de lui pour voir si des inconnus avaient entendu.

-« **Pourquoi ?** » Demanda le jeune homme complètement perdu, s'il avait un aussi beau talent, nul doute qu'il l'aurait dit au reste du monde.

-«** Eh bien, … parce que, parce que… **»

Harry était inquiet, perdu, il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi personne d'autre ne devait savoir que le Survivant et Harry Potter était une même et unique personne, mais il était sur d'une chose : ça ne devait pas se savoir.

-« **Parce qu'il ne tient pas à avoir un fan club**. » Le sauva Hermione, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Bien sûr c'était une excuse bateau mais contre toute attente, Neville eut l'air de comprendre surtout après un mystérieux échange de regard entre la jeune fille et lui.

-« **Je garderai le secret ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !** » Jura-t-il, la main sur le cœur, et le visage très sérieux.

-« **Merci Neville !** » Dit reconnaissance Harry, puis il prit un air gêné, on voyait bien qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose, mais il hésitait : « **Tu … Tu nous accompagnes pour, eh bien pour le chant** ? » Finit-il par demander, l'air gêné, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à interagir avec d'autre.

-« **Oui, bien sûr, je suis pressé de connaitre ton choix de chanson !** »

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire. Juste derrière Hermione regardait son meilleur ami revivre, parce que c'était ce qu'il se passait, Harry s'ouvrait petit à petit, elle était sûre que bientôt elle pourrait voir ce qu'elle attendait depuis un long moment : voir heureux Harry.

* * *

-« **Oui, oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, notre célèbre Survivant Masqué est bien parmi nous ! Un petit mot pour vos fans ? **» S'exclama joyeusement Blaise, micro à la main, sur la scène.

-« **Je, eh bien, ne perdez pas de temps à être fan de moi, je suis comme vous. **» Dit-il simplement, lançant un tendre regard au public admiratif devant lui.

-« **Oh, modeste en plus que ça, je crois bien que ta côte vient encore d'augmenter, mon beau **! »

Devant les gestes enthousiasmes du présentateur et des cris affirmatifs du public, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire gêné :

- « **Tu n'es pas sérieux, si ?** »

Vu le regard éloquent que lui envoya l'italien, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir : _Dans quel galère s'était-il fourrée ?_

-« **Il rougit, mesdames et monsieur, il rougit ! **»

Le public criait leur amusement et leur attendrissement face à la scène qui se jouait devant eux, le grand complètement gaga devant le plus petit rougissant de l'attention qu'on lui accordait :

-« **Zabini, s'il te plait…** »

-« **Oh, beau brun, tu connais mon nom, mais je suis toujours dans le flou te concernant !** »

Harry se contenta de lui sourire, un de ces petits sourires mystérieux et lui dit :

-« **Et si je chantais ? Peut-être réussiras-tu à deviner…** »

-« **Que rajouter de plus ? Il va nous interpréter Si je m'en sors de Julie Zenatti !** »

Harry prit quelques secondes pour respirer et regarda son public silencieux. Cette chanson il ne l'avait pas choisi au hasard. Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine d'années qu'il se battait contre eux, contre lui, contre tous. Il avait été seul, et avait grandi sur le tas. Il n'avait pas eu le choix…

_Je suis le fruit d'une blessure_

_Le souffle d'un trop long combat_

_Dans le silence et sans injure_

_J'ai grandi dans des draps de soie_

Il ressentait la chanson comme sa propre histoire. Un grand mystère entourait la mort de ces parents, après avoir repoussé l'horrible mensonge des Dursley, il avait bien compris que ces parents étaient plus qu'un jeune couple d'amoureux. Même si ces parents l'avaient aimé, sa naissance n'avait pas été recherchée.

_Je suis née sans éclaboussure_

_Regardez-moi, rien ne se voit_

_Je n'en serai jamais trop sure_

_De vous à moi je ne sais pas_

Il s'était alors retrouvé chez les Dursley, à se bâtir une armure d'indifférence, se détachant de tous ce qui pourrait le découvrir, il devait se cacher parmi les gens normaux.

_Mais si je m'en sors_

_Sans bleu au corps_

_Etre normale pour être bien_

_Effacer quelques lignes de ma main_

_Et si je m'en sors_

_Je veux encore sentir la chaleur_

_De ce beau matin, ensemble, alliés_

_Contre un drôle de destin_

Il devait plus que tout finir ses études, devenir majeur et alors il partirait loin, loin pendant un moment. Histoire de se retrouver avec lui-même. Il devait tenir avant de perdre ces moyens. Il devait garder sa protection pour ne pas se perdre parmi les remarques si blessantes des autres, des attaques morales des autres, des agissements des autres.

_Je ne connais pas le plus dur_

_Je n'ai pas vraiment de blessures_

_Sans vous je n'existerais pas_

_Sans vous je ne me connais pas_

Mais qui était-il pour se croire martyre ? Ce n'était pas quelques remarques qui pouvaient le blesser, si ? Il n'était pas aussi faible, si ? Ni il le n'était pas, il ne l'était pas. Et s'il le devenait, il avait ces amis pour l'épauler. Et puis son parrain et Dobby et Mario. Il n'était plus seul, maintenant. S'il arrivait à tenir, à se sentir alors il aurait gagné, gagné face à eux.

_De cette histoire ce qui me touche_

_C'est qu'il n'y a rien à regretter_

_Quelques silences au fond de moi_

_Y a des silences et c'est comme __ça_

Le public regarda admiratif le chanteur. C'était comme si il ressentait la chanson. Et ça, chacun des élèves présents le ressentait aussi, mais pour autant ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre tous les sentiments qui transperçaient le cœur du jeune homme masqué.

_Et si je m'en sors_

_Un peu plus forte_

_Etre normale pour être bien_

_Effacer quelques lignes de ma main_

Et comme la veille, ils sentaient leurs poils s'hérissaient sur leur bras, leur gorge se noyer, les yeux se brouiller, leur cœur battre plus vite. Et comme la veille, ils vivaient à travers sa voix.

_Mais si je m'en sors_

_Je veux encore sentir la chaleur_

_De ce beau matin, ensemble, alliés_

_Contre un drôle de destin_

_Drôle de destin_

-« **Je… Encore une fois une prestation vraiment incroyable ! **» S'exclama Blaise qui quelques secondes avant était subjugué. « **Je veux savoir, savoir qui tu es **! » Finit-il par demander sincèrement en regardant ce beau visage masqué.

Harry rigola tout doucement, il soutient le regard marron si intense du présentateur. Quelque chose passa entre ces deux regards, ils ne le comprennent pas maintenant mais plus tard, plus tard ils se comprendront.

-« **Ne sois pas impatient, le temps nous le dira !** » Répondit-il simplement de sa douce voix.

-« **Mais pourrais-tu nous aider ? Ton public a tant de questions !** » Se reprit l'italien en reprenant contenance.

-« **Vraiment ?** »

-« **Ouiii **» Répondirent le public face à l'innocence de leur Survivant qui rougit sous l'assaut.

-« **Eh bien, soit, je veux bien répondre à une question…** » Finit-il par abdiquer en souriant.

-« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Demanda derechef le métis, la voix amusé, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Sa question fit rire le brun, toujours ce beau rire qui rendait fier celui qui le provoquait.

-« **A par celle-là ! **»

Le public rigola, se sentant à l'aise devant leur nouvelle star, ils sentaient comme son ami, comme s'ils le connaissaient depuis longtemps.

-« **Que devrait-on lui demander ?** » Demanda alors directement Blaise à la foule d'élèves.

-« **Le concours !** »

-« **Le concours ?** » Répéta Harry, surprit par la réactivité de la foule, à croire qu'ils voulaient réellement tous mieux le connaitre, lui, le Survivant…

-« **Eh bien, cher ami, tes fans avaient tellement de questions, que j'ai mis en place un concours pour pouvoir te poser une question afin de deviner ta véritable identité !** »

-« **Comment tu savais que j'accepterais qu'on me pose une question ?** »

-« **Je suis à Serpentard, j'ai appris à anticiper !** »

Harry rit amusé, il aimait Blaise, il est vrai qu'il ne s'entendait pas bien avec son groupe d'ami. D'ailleurs Malfoy et Parkinson étaient vraiment des personnes imbues d'eux-mêmes et franchement il ne les aimait pas et c'était réciproque. Mais Blaise avait toujours été relativement conciliant avec lui et ces amis, apaisant les tensions et jamais, jamais il ne l'avait mal parlé, même s'il était que cet idiot de Potter.

-« **Quelle est donc alors ? **» Demanda-t-il finalement, il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui.

-« **En quelle section es-tu** ? »

Au début surpris par la réponse, le brun finit par éclater de rire, il ne perdait pas le Nord pour trouver son identité l'italien. Sous ce rire qui sonnait comme une bonne question, Blaise fit un grand sourire largement fier d'elle.

-« **Multiple**. » Finit par dire Harry de sa douce voix profonde. « **A demain !** » Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur et il partit comme il était arrivé, silencieusement.

* * *

Harry était arrivé en avance au bar, Plein-Lune, Quais-Plume, Cédric ne savait pas que c'était le bar de son parrain, d'où le fait qu'il était son préféré. Il prit une grande respiration, dans l'arrière cours, il avait décidé de rompre ce soir, il devait prendre une nouvelle route et s'éloignait de ce qui le rattachait tant à sa vie d'avant.

Mais contre toute attente il n'était pas seul dans l'arrière cours, Malfoy se trouvait là, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, il faisait tâche ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry en le regardant marmonner fortement.

-« **Abruti de Zabini ! **_**T'en fais j'en ai pas pour longtemps, t'inquiète ! Attends-moi là ! **_**L'attendre là, non mais pour qui il le prenait, il était un Malfoy merde, et un Malfoy ça n'attend personne ! Hey toi, au lieu de me reluquer, dis-mois plu… **»

Sa voix se coupa, devant lui se trouvait le mec le plus bandant qu'il n'est jamais vu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, il était plus que bandant, on aurait dit un dieu tant sa beauté le foudroya sa place… _Mon père avait raison, il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec les comédies romantiques, je deviens comme maman ! _

-« **Salut beau brun…** » Finit-il par dire de sa voix la plus sensuel en s'approchant tout doucement.

-« **Salut… Malfoy…** »

Bien malgré lui, Draco s'arrêta complètement, il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait l'impression de connaître cette voix sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus, ou parce que c'était la plus belle voix qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

-« **Euh…** » Bugua Draco pendant quelques secondes, mais il se reprit vite et : « **On se connaît ?** » Réfléchissant à sa propre question, il répondit lui-même à celle-ci : « **Ça m'étonnerait que j'ai pu oublier une telle beauté !** »

-« **Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Depuis quand tu me trouves beau** ? » Le brun eut l'air d'avoir une révélation, et se mit à tourner sur lui-même puis demanda : **« Beau… D'accord en fait tu te fous de moi, où sont les caméras** ? »

-« **Je… Il n'y a personne ici à part nous…»**

Franchement, Draco ne savait pas s'il le trouvait encore plus mignon comme ça à gesticuler, ou s'il devait le prendre pour un fou. Il préférait prendre la première solution, histoire de ne pas froisser son futur coup. Soudainement il repensa au petit sourire de Potty ce matin… L'air de dire _Vous avez vraiment raté quelque chose les gars, et quand vous saurez ce que vous avez raté il sera trop tard._

-« **Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues ! Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire cette fois-ci !** » Sans plus attendre, le brun tourna les talons et commença à marcher vers la porte du bar, mais c'est sans compter le blond qui le retient par le bras.

-« **Je… Attends ! Attends s'il te plait ! Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, je ne… **»

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ?!** » S'écria une voix qui récupéra Harry dans ces bras de façon possessif.

-« **Diggory… Quel malchance de te voir ici. Moi tu croyais que c'était un bar de bonne fréquentations**.» Persifla le blond, quelle poisse de retrouver ce satané Poufssoufle, _Ne me dites pas que cet enfoiré qui touche à droite et à gauche sort avec lui !_

-« **Rentres, sweetie, je m'occupe de lui.** »

-« **Il n'en ait pas question ! Je ne veux pas de dispute devant le bar de..** » Commença Harry avant de se faire interrompre, regardant successivement son petit-ami et Malfoy, il y avait une tension glaciale entre eux.

-« **Il n'y aura pas de dispute si c'est ça qui te tracasse !** » Se moqua Draco, les bras croisés, n'appréciant toujours pas que Di-Goret soit aussi proche de ce dieu vivant, il valait mieux que ça, genre lui par exemple.

Pourtant la remarque ne fut pas du gout du quarter back, qui commençant à s'approcher dans le but précis de taper quelqu'un.

-« **Cédric ! Je suis sérieux, rentre !** »

Bien que Cédric ne voulait absolument pas l'écouter face au regard noir et à la voix glaciale d'Harry, il consentit à se détourner de se blanc-bec et rentra dans le bar non sans un « **Pff **».

-« **C'est qu'il est devenu obéissant à ce que je vois.** » Se moqua le blond, ravi de se débarrasser de ce gêneur, mais il restait toujours cette animosité de ce bel ange avait pour lui…

-« **Arrête avec tes âneries Malfoy, je vois Zabini s'approcher, allez-vous en de ce bar !** »

Mais Draco ne voulait pas parti sans avoir une chance de le retrouver plus tard…

-« **Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles…** »

-« **Oh si tu le sais, réfléchis un peu !** »

Et Harry le planta là. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

Vous avez aimé?

Il faut que je vous demande!

Vous voulez une histoire "courte" avec une intrigue principalement amoureuse (ie Drarry)

ou bien

Vous voulez bien une histoire un peu plus profonde et plus longue (une intrigue autour de Harry, il y a donc Voldemort, + l'histoire amoureuse drarry)?

Eter

PS: Pour ceux qui suivent The Voice, vous aurez peut-être reconnu la chanson? Chantée par Stacey King, très belle prestation!


	4. J3: Une décision

Salut, salut!

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard! Mais je suis en vacance et que d'habitude je perds complètement la notion du temps!

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity  
Titre: Aimer à en crever  
Type: Harry Potter (drarry)  
Bêta: J'en ai pas, désolé pour les fautes!  
Résumé:  
Draco tombe amoureux de sa voix. Sauf que c'est la voix du mec le  
plus moche et stupide qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré (d'après lui  
évidemment). Eh bien magnanime comme il est, il pourrait faire un  
effort. Mais c'est sans compter le rejet total de l'autre abruti: "Tu ne  
m'aimes pas, tu es juste obsédé par ma voix, oublie la, ce sera mieux  
pour toi comme pour moi!", Drarry, UA  
Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

= ) Avertissement, relation entre hommes, rating T par principe.  
Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement à  
JKR.

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour les nouvelles personnes qui me suivent et/ qui me mettent dans leur favoris, pleins de bisous à:

**shakinem**, erios, **lucia-kun**, Harmonii3, **Sorciere6174**, Brideofvalentine, **sharon0015**, Jenin, **walexia**, TsubasaShiroka, **Calhendi**, shizuka29, **Schocko**, yamashita6, **Neige Bleu 39**, louve77!

Je remercie aussi aux reviews anonymes (pas si anonyme que ça xD):

**Choupy: Oh mon dieu ! Je l'adore ta fiction, je te soutiens à 100% ! Je te pardonne tout tes retards de postes si tu me ponds des chapitres comme ça à chaque fois ! Pour ma part, une fiction longue avec Voldemort et tout plus un Drarry sera PARFAIT ! Par contre j'ai une question : Voldemort sera là en tant que méchant ou plutôt attiré par Harry ? Sinon, un grand merci et bonne continuation !**  
_Oooh Merci! :) *rougis* J'espère que tu me pardonnes ce retard aussi! xD J'avais envisagé de faire un Voldemort méchant mais aussi sous-entendu, ie un peu comme un parrain à la mafia, celui qui dirige tout sans qu'on puisse trouver des preuves contre lui! _  
_Sauf que je pense que je ferais une fiction longue mais qui sera une suite de Aimer à en crever, comme ça tout le monde sera content x)_

**Briottet: Kikoo, Lol Draco va tomber de haut quand il va comprendre que son éphèbe c'est Harry!**  
**Je suis sur que le premier qui va s'en rendre compte c'est Blaise! J'espère qu'il va vite virer Cédric.**  
**Ba j'ai pas trop envie de voir Voldy ici mais tu fais comme tu veux! Bref vivement la suite! Bisous**  
_Salut :) Tu dois avoir des dons de voyances ... Mais j'en dis pas plus sinon tu ne pourras pas profiter du chapitre xDD J'ai finalement décidé de faire une suite qui sera une longue fanfiction avec Voldy ;)_

**L.S.H: Ta fic est super ! C'est une histoire super intéressante en plus. Je préfère une fic longue avec voldychou. Après tu fais comme tu veux...mais je veux vraiment cette longue fic *yeux de chien battu***  
_Hey, merci! ^^ J'ai décidé de faire une suite où j'enserrerai Voldy! J'espère que je t'y verrais à ce moment ;)_

**ladydragonfly: la scène ou draco peste après zabini près du bar et séduite aussitôt Harry est mon bout préférée !j ai hâte de voir si tu nous écrit la rupture de Harry et diggory? si oui j espère qu il vas lui faire regretter de l avoir tromper. et pour l histoire courte ou longue c selon ton inspiration !a bientôt !**  
_oooh moi aussi! Je ne vois trop médire sur son meilleur ami qui ose le faire attendre et lorsqu'un beau mec passe, se coiffer à nouveau genre l'oréal xD T'inquiète je ne compte pas laisser cette trahison sent vengeance! ... Bon c'est pas pour maintenant, mais c'est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas?! *rire diabolique*_

**Vamp's: Bonsoir, Personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. Les deux me conviendrai avec cependant pas trop de Voldy pour le second choix. Au plaisir d'avoir le prochain 's**_Salut! J'ai choisi de faire une suite, comme ça ce qui ne veulent pas de Voldy profiterons de Aimer à en crever, et ceux qui veulent du Voldy y lire la suite :))_

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : 3ème jour : Une première décision**

-« **Bah qu'est-ce t'as ?** » Demanda Blaise à son ami blond.

Après avoir posté son enveloppe, il avait rejoint son ami blond qui était à la fois en colère et … il dirait renfrogné. Après être arrivé à leur bar deux rues plus loin, ils se mirent à attendre Pansy et Théo.

Mais vu l'état d'impatience de son ami, il lui avait finalement posé la question, et il lui répondit tout simplement:

-« **Diggory…** »

-« **Le quarter back ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? **»

-« **Je veux qu'on aille dans ce bar !** » Dit-il pour réponse d'une voix impérieuse.

-« **Quoi, pourquoi ? On est déjà arrivé et Théo et Pansy ne vont pas tarder ! La dernière fois qu'on ne les as pas attendu, Pansy nous a fait une de ces crises, tu la connais.** »

Bien malgré lui, Draco grimaça, il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois que lui et Blaise avait, bien sûr involontairement, pas vraiment attendu Pansy. Mon dieu, le scandale qu'elle avait fait au centre commercial, il avait eu la honte de sa vie !

-« **Dès qu'ils seront arrivés, on ira à l'autre bar !** » Dit-il alors derechef.

Blaise voulut insister mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami aussi impatient : son regard ne cessait d'aller en arrière et son pieds battaient le rythme sur le sol et puis surtout il regardait sa montre toutes les 2 secondes

-« **Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Bordel !** »

5 mins plus tard, Théo arriva légèrement essoufflé devant Blaise. Il salua rapidement ces deux amis, mais Draco l'ignora totalement, trop absorbé par ses pensées.

-« **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Draco m'a envoyé un sms d'urgence…** » Demanda-t-il à son italien d'ami après le vent qu'il se prit.

-« **Je ne sais pas mais regarde le !** » Dit-il simplement donnant un petit coup d'œil au blond.

-« **Il m'a l'air pressé.** »

Il était rare de voir le prince des glaces de Poudlard, battre du pied, croisant des bras dont son index tapoté inlassablement son bras, et puis ces coups d'œil vers le bout de la rue, oh et surtout sa mâchoire tellement serrée que Blaise avait limite peur que sa mâchoire craque.

-«** Oui j'espère que Pansy ne tardera pas parce qu'à ce rythme il va provoquer un tremblement de terre ! **»

5 minutes encore plus tard, Pansy arrive toute fraiche comme une fleur en souriant. Sourire qui perdit de sa clarté en voyant le regard noir du blond.

-« **Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ?** »

-« **Je me suis perdue en alla-** » Commença la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux autres derrière, mais elle se fit complètement ignorer par un :

-« **Bon allons-y.** »

Déjà, le blond prit le chemin qu'il n'avait pas lâché du regard. Bien malgré eux, les trois autres le suivirent quelques pas en arrière.

-« **On ne part plus au Club ?** » Demanda Pansy à Blaise.

-« **Non… Draco a fait une mauvaise rencontre…** »

-« **Diggory.** » Précisa Théo.

-« **Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a rencontré une fille ou un mec au précédent bar, j'imagine que Diggory a dû l'interrompre et le voilà dans cette état.** »

-«** Dans cette état pour une autre personne que lui-même. **» Répéta Théo.

-« **Pleine-Lune Quais Plume c'est là que tu veux qu'on aille, Draco ? Ça à un rapport avec Diggory **? » Demanda Pansy après être monté à son niveau.

-«** Hum… **»

Agacée, Pansy suivit tout de même Draco dans le bar, juste derrière eux Blaise et Théo. Draco essaya de retrouver le brun qu'il avait rencontré tout à l'heure, mais bien que le bar ne soit pas très grand, les lumières tamisées l'empêchaient de distinguer le trait des personnes.

-« **Je peux vous aider ?** » Demanda la barman aux cheveux roses en nettoyant un verre.

Elle avait un air doux et un peu maladroit. Pourtant, ces cheveux roses donnaient de la lumière à son visage ovale. Si les 4 jeunes l'auraient vu à un autre moment, jamais ils auraient pensé qu'elle fut barman, il était difficile de l'imaginer servir des verres à des gens comme des roturiers, ou des vieux… Comme si elle ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à une mouche. Enfin c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait…

-« **Oui, je recherche un jeune homme de mon âge environ, brun, yeux vert, jean, basket…** » Dit le blond d'une voix hésitante.

La jeune femme osa un sourcil, scrutant les quatre rigolos devant elle, mais finit néanmoins pas répondre :

-« **Il n'est plus là.** »

Car sans aucun doute, il cherchait Harry, ils devaient être de Poudlard, et si elle se souvenait bien Harry n'était pas connu comme tel à l'école.

-« **Toi ! Sale fouine qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?!** » S'écria alors une voix sortie d'une des tables.

-« **Diggory que me vaut la poisse d'avoir à t'adresser la parole deux fois dans une même soirée ?** » Déclara hautainement Draco, néanmoins agacé de revoir cet énergumène.

-« **Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !** » Répondit l'autre jeune homme d'un air menaçant. Cédric prit alors violemment le col du blond dans sa main mal assurée.

-« **Cédric ! Tu as causé assez de problème aujourd'hui, alors soit tu te calmes soit tu sors ! **» Déclara calmement la barman, qui s'était empressée de sortir de derrière son bar.

-« **Estime-toi heureux que le patron veuille encore te servir à boire !** » Rajouta-t-elle encore une fois en séparant les deux jeunes hommes.

Cédric, mécontent, serra sa machine fortement et réussit à dire :

-« **Heureux ? Il ne m'a jamais apprécié l'autre, il doit bien être content qu'il m'ait quitté !** »

Car Cédric avait découvert que ce bar que son ex-petit ami aimait tant était en fait le bar de son parrain. Parrain qui l'avait détesté dès les premières minutes où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Quand un jour il avait osé demander pourquoi, il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il était comme lui lorsqu'il était jeune : _un véritable enfoiré_.

-« **Je ne te dirais pas le contraire, j'en suis moi-même ravie… **»

Avant que la jeune femme puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, elle fut interrompue par un petit rire moqueur et un :

-«** Il t'a quitté, ça se comprend !** »

-« **Enfoiré tout ça c'est de ta faute !** »

Cédric allait à nouveau s'en prendre au blond, mais il vit le grand italien s'avançait, mais surtout la barman se mettre entre eux.

-« **Arrête Cédric, n'essaye pas de mettre la faute sur les autres, tu l'as trompé connard tu croyais quoi?**» Commença-t-elle à crier alors que des clients commençaient à s'approcher.

**-« Que parce que tu es quarter back du lycée, il allait rester avec toi ? Beau riche, et drôle, il l'est aussi, il n'avait rien à gagner à rester avec toi ! Alors maintenant casse toi d'ici et ne cherche pas à reparler avec lui ou je t'assure que je préviens le patron de la présence de l'indésirable que tu es, et je t'assure que tu apprendras ce qu'est l'enfer ! Vous aussi partez je ferme le bar ! Tout le monde dehors** » S'écria-t-elle férocement, on croirait voir un lion affamé sorti de cage.

-« **Mais il n'est que…** »

-« **Non, pas encore…** »

-« **Mi amoooor…** »

Tels étaient entre autre les reproches et indignations des autres clients du bar. Les jeunes de Poudlard, eux, n'eurent pas le courage de protester devant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, et très vite ils sortirent du bar. Draco ayant choisi de rentrer chez lui sans plus d'explications, ces amis durent faire de même.

* * *

-« **Harry ? Petit chiot, où es-tu ? **» Demanda Sirius d'une voix chamboulée, il entendait son filleul pleurait et ça le déchirait le cœur.

Il repéra un vieux placard dans le fond de l'appartement, Sirius s'approcha tout doucement, les larmes aux yeux.

-« **Mon poussin**… » Murmura-t-il en ouvrant tout doucement le placard, Harry s'était assis en boule, les perles émeraudes brillants se portèrent sur lui et il crut que son cœur allait lâcher.

Sirius rentra tant bien que mal dans le placard, se fit une petite place et s'assit en ramenant le garçon dans ces bras le serrant fort.

-« **Je… je l'ai quitté… oh, Sirius, je l'aime tant!** »

-«** Je sais mon poussin, je sais**. »

Ils pleuraient tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils finiront par s'endormir.

L'un se demandera s'il n'aurait pas dû consoler mieux son filleul, qu'il n'avait surement servi à rien, que Harry ne se sentait pas mieux, qu'il était un parrain inutile. Loin de s'imaginer que l'autre se sentait vraiment mieux. Que la seule chose qu'il avait eu besoin c'était de se sentir aimer et non plus seul. Qu'il avait pris le bon choix et que maintenant il pouvait avancer sans avoir peur d'être abandonné.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la mine affreuse, Harry se posa à la table, un bol de lait chaud devant lui.

-« **Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller Harry !** »

Le jeune homme regarda son parrain, et se sentit désolé d'avoir provoqué ces horribles cernes bleus sous ces yeux. Il le regarda attentivement, et ressentit une bouffée de chaleur dans son cœur, il sentit ces yeux s'embuer et finit par dire :

- « **Merci, Patmol.** » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Sirius fut surpris par l'emploi de son surnom, rare était les fois où il l'utilisait comme s'il voulait le garder pour des évènements importants, bien malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-« **Mais je dois y aller, je me le dois ! Je dois réussir à tourner la page, j'ai beau toujours l'aimer, je ne dois pas rester ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois avancer.** » Rajouta-t-il d'une voix à la fois calme, assurée mais où on sentait quand même comme un argument pour se convaincre lui-même ou même Sirius.

Le dit-homme ne sut pas quoi rajouter, mais il se sentit bien. Comme si le regard du fils de son meilleur ami lui disait qu'il avait bien fait, qu'il avait su bien agi, qu'il avait pu l'aider.

Il ne savait pas si Harry pourrait oublier cet abruti de Cédric, d'ailleurs il s'occuperait de lui à la manière des Black, mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour pour Harry et il voulait être là pour sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

-« **Harry…** »

-« **Salut les amis…** »

Il ne leur avait pas rajouté sa rupture mais leur avait dit qu'il l'avait quitté. Vu sa tête on ne pouvait pas douter de la chose. Il se contenta d'un bref résumé, mais leur expliqua qu'il se sentait près à avancer.

Néanmoins, il souhaitait faire un dernier hommage à sa vie d'avant, et avait décidé de rester l'ancien Harry jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Hermione n'avait, sur le moment, pas compris son résonnement, elle pensait qu'il allait à nouveau s'enfermer sur lui-même. Mais comme toujours un seul « **S'il te plait Hermione** » suffit à la faire abdiquer.

Il avait récupérer les vieux habits de Dudley, ces vieilles lunettes, son vieux bonnet, et bien malgré lui, ainsi vêtu il se sentait normal, rentrant dans le moule. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, dans un tel lieu comme Poudlard, l'apparence était primordiale, les rumeurs partaient très vite, et les moqueries se faisaient monnaie courante. Mais il avait l'habitude.

Son regard, derrière ces lunettes, se faisait lointain. Il réfléchissait. Quand il avait compris le petit jeu de Hermione pour qu'il s'ouvre au reste au monde, il s'était demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi allait vers les autres? Pourquoi toujours s'occuper des autres? Après avoir connu son succès en étant le Survivant, cette symbiose avec son public, il avait finalement compris ce que c'était d'être entouré.

Ces pensées furent coupées par l'arrivée habituelle du groupe de Malfoy. S'il ne connaissait pas autant Malfoy, il croirait qu'il le suivait mais il savait bien que chaque matin leur rencontre était surtout dû à leur casier qui était côte à côte.

-« **Toujours vivant ? Moi qui pensais qu'enfin vous auriez compris que votre vie était aussi inutile qu'indésirable**. » S'exclama la seule fille du groupe.

-« **Toujours aussi langue de vipère à ce que je vois ? Plus tu vieillis, plus tu deviens aigri, fait attention **_**Pansy **_**tu vas finir vieille fille si ça continue !** » Déclara calmement Hermione, sentant déjà ces nerfs sur le point de lâcher.

-« **C'est qu'elle se croit maligne le castor ! A croire que trop jouer avec une belette la rend prétentieuse. J'aurai cru que le bigleux aurait su vous tenir en laisse.** »

-« **Et c'est le bouledogue qui…** »

-« **Ron, Hermione, s'il vous plait.** » Dit Harry d'une voix sans émotion, vide à donner des frissons mais dont on sentait une calme autorité sans nom. « **Je suis désolé Parkinson, que notre présence te dégoute à ce point. La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à nous éviter, ainsi tu éviteras de te contaminer avec notre présence contagieuse.** »

-« **C'est ce que je ferais Potter !** » Dit-elle hautainement, tout de même surpris par ces paroles et ce ton si humiliant pour lui-même. « **Au moins un des trois a compris que vous ne serviez à rien**. »

Harry tourna les talons sans rien ajouter de plus, nul ne sait s'il l'avait entendu ou pas, mais ce qui était sûr pour lui c'est que ces amis allaient le suivre.

-« **Mais Harry, pourquoi ?** » Commença à se plaire Ron, une fois éloignée du groupe.

Mais Harry ne répondu pas tout de suite, il tournait le dos à ces amis, tripotant le bord de l'affiche en face de lui. Il finit néanmoins par dire d'une voix faussement enjouée un peu lointaine :

-« **Pourrions-nous passer une journée toute simple aujourd'hui ? Rester tel qu'on a toujours été, lire un peu tranquillement à la bibliothèque, puis nous pourrions aller manger près du lac, et ensuite tu pourrais nous jouer de la trompette, Ronny, j'aime bien quand tu joues de la trompette… Hermione pourrait t'accompagner au piano ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?** »

Hermione et Ron se jetèrent un triste regard, mais finirent par dire d'une voix aussi fausse que le brun.

-« **Bien sûr Harry ! Allons-y !** »

* * *

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ron s'était tout doucement endormi face au sentiment de calme et de sérénité de la bibliothèque.

Puis Neville les avait rejoints pour manger, il avait bien senti qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais un seul regard de Hermione l'avait dissuadé à demander quoi. Il s'était lancé dans une conversation des plus mouvementées avec Hermione et Ron sur les plantes aquatiques. Harry somnolant sous l'arbre.

Et puis ils étaient allés à leur salle de musique. Il s'était avéré que Neville savait faire de l'accordéon, Harry avait éclaté de rire lorsque Ron, Hermione et Neville s'étaient mis à jouer un son horrible tant il était des plus en désordre. Hermione et Ron avait été surpris mais néanmoins ravie de l'entendre à nouveau rire.

Harry s'était alors improvisé chef d'orchestre, et une douce mélodie commença à s'entendre.

* * *

Il comptait finir sa journée calmement, mais vers le coup des 15H, Hermione se pointa devant lui, il avait l'impression de revivre sa journée du lundi, lorsque cette dernière avait réussi sans qu'il ne comprenne comment à le convaincre de chanter devant tout un public.

Le jeune homme la regarda parler sans vraiment l'écouter (il s'était même changé et avait posé son masque sur sa tête, mais Hermione n'avait pas remarqué), il s'était déjà décidé à chanter, une dernière chanson pour dire au revoir…

* * *

-« **Il est à nouveau parmi nous, le petit joyau de Poudlard, mesdames et messieurs, veuillez applaudir Le survivant !** »

-« **Merci à tous. Avant de commencer, je souhaite vous dire merci. Je suis arrivé devant vous il y a deux jours et vous m'avez accueilli comme le meilleur des hôtes, j'avais choisi vous remercier par ma voix. Aujourd'hui je souhaite vous dire au revoir…** »

Pour réponse, seul le brouhaha se fit entendre, le public à la fois triste et indigné de se faire abandonner de la sorte, même Blaise fut surpris pour ce tournant :

-« **Golden boy ?** » Interrogea l'italien, usant de ce surnom à cause du masque doré.

-« **S'il vous plait.** »

Comme à l'habitude, le silence se fit, c'était vraiment une de ces capacités, avec un mot, il réussissait à calmer ou au mieux à tempérer les gens.

-« **Zabini, tu as été le meilleur présentateur que j'ai connu ! Si un jour nous nous croisons au dehors de cette scène, j'espère que nous pourrions devenir amis.** »

-« **Bien sûr !** »

-« **Mon cher public, j'avais souhaité vous chanter une chanson d'amour, à l'image du mien. Mais j'ai connu l'une des pires expériences que l'on puisse faire à mon âge. L'amour est aussi traite qu'il devient une dépendance lorsqu'on aime à en mourir.** »

Sa voix était devenue tremblante, il s'éclaircit la voix et essaya de reprendre en gardant ces fichus larmes dans ces yeux.

-« **Quand on aime sans tabou, on découvre la vie d'une merveilleuse manière, on s'élève alors sur notre petit nuage. Et plus on reçoit, plus on s'élève. On finit par ne voir que lui, aimer que lui, sentir que lui, vivre que pour lui. Et lorsque cet amour est partagé, Dieu, que c'est merveilleux.** »

Cette fois-ci, il parlait d'une voix passionnée, tout le monde l'écoutait, certain souriant comme comprenant ces paroles, d'autres avait juste les oreilles grandes ouvertes avec le sentiment que quelque chose allait se passer. Le jeune homme finit par s'assoir au bord de la scène.

-« **Tout nous devient merveilleux, les soucis quotidiens disparaissent, on se sent apaiser, on se sent libre, fort, prêt à en découvrir encore plus. L'amour mes amis est la plus belle chose qu'on puisse expérimenter. »**

Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de rester fort. Bien malgré lui, il vit au fond de la salle Cédric s'appuyant contre un mur entre ces amis rugbymans comme lui. Il ne l'avait toujours pas reconnu, le con. Il vit aussi Malfoy, à croire que ces yeux étaient fait pour reconnaitre au loin ces cheveux blonds, il crut voir un air attentionné sur son visage mais finit par se détourner.

-« **Mais voyez-vous plus on aime, plus la chute fait mal. Quand tout cesse finalement, lorsqu'on est trahi par la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde, notre cœur se déchire en mille morceaux. Et les minutes qui suivent sont les plus horribles, on se pose des questions, on se **_**remet**_** en question. A-t-on fait quelque chose de mal ? N'est-on pas assez bien ? Vous seriez prêt à vous mettre plus bas que terre, et vous humilier de la pire manière qui soit, accepter à ce qu'on vous jette des pierres, tout plutôt que perdre votre âme sœur.** »

Il n'était pas assez fort pour retenir ces larmes, il savait bien que les deux à trois premières rangée pouvaient voir ces larmes, et il ne pouvait vraiment pas les retenir, c'est comme si ça le libérait.

-« **Vous êtes perdu, et ne savait plus quoi faire.** »

Il sentait sa voix le perdre, il finit par se relever et capta le regard de sa meilleure amie.

-« **Voyez-vous mes amis, j'ai connu cet amour délicieux, j'ai aussi connu sa trahison. Je me suis mis plus bas que terre pour le satisfaire, je me suis humilié en silence pour lui, mais je me suis relevé. Ma famille, mes amis m'ont aidé à me relever. Et j'ai pris la plus triste décision que mon cœur aurait pu prendre, je suis parti… Vous savez il a voulu me retenir ! Mon cour a cru sauter de joie en entendant les mots Je t'aime.** »

Et voilà, il se remettait à pleure, quel idiot.

-« **J'avais voulu lui sauter au cou, l'embrasser comme jamais et lui pardonner, lui dire que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde.** »

Il se frotta les yeux sous son masque et prit une nouvelle inspiration.

-« **Mais ces mots dans sa bouche ne voulaient plus rien dire, il me les avait tant chuchoté à l'oreille comme il le faisait avec les autres avec qui il me trompait que ces doux mots me brulaient le cœur. Dieu seul sait que je l'aime encore, mais j'ai tellement mal que je suis parti sans me retourner de peur de craquer.** »

Le silence se faisait lourd mais attentionné, beaucoup le regarder les sourcils froncés, le regard triste. Et plusieurs filles pleuraient en silence l'air de comprendre ce qui se disait, l'air d'avoir vécu la même chose.

-«** Alors, aujourd'hui j'aimerai chanter avec vous une chanson, une chanson qui me tient à cœur aujourd'hui**… »

_**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**_

_**Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer**_

_**Comm' dit si bien Verlaine au vent mauvais**_

_**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**_

Il se souvient encore du regard triste et rempli de détresse de Cédric hier lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il le quittait. Il avait l'air désemparé, il ne savait pas s'il jouait la comédie ou si ces sentiments étaient réels à son encontre, mais il ne pouvait pas rester, malgré…

_**Tu t'souviens de jours anciens et tu pleures**_

_**Tu suffoques, tu blêmis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure**_

_**Des adieux à jamais**_

_**Ouais je suis au regret**_

_**D'te dire que je m'en vais**_

_**Oui je t'aimais, oui mais**_

Malgré ces paroles si douces, si réconfortante. Malgré qu'il me rappelait nos meilleurs jours, malgré qu'il me tenait dans ces bras, me serrant fort, malgré ces pleurs et sa voix chamboulée… J'ai dû…

_**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**_

_**Tes sanglots longs n'y pourront rien changer**_

_**Comm'dit si bien Verlaine au vent mauvais**_

_**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**_

J'ai dû le repousser, j'ai dû l'éloigner de moi. J'ai dû lui dire que c'était fini, qu'il n'y avait plu rien de vivant entre nous. J'ai dû lui mentir, lui sortir ces mots d'adieu alors que mon cœur criait le contraire… Mais maintenant…

_**Tu t'souviens des jours heureux et tu pleures**_

_**Tu sanglotes, tu gémis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure**_

_**Ouais je suis au regret**_

_**D'te dire que je m'en vais**_

_**Car tu m'en as trop fait.**_

Mais maintenant, il devait avancer, ne plus regarder en arrière, ne voir que l'avenir, un bel avenir … un avenir sans lui…

_**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais**_

_**Et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer**_

_**Comm' dit si bien Verlaine au vent mauvais**_

_**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en v-**_

Sa voix s'était éteinte, elle s'était faite lente et essoufflée, pour finir par se perdre… Et c'est alors que le public reprit la suite, encourageant par là leur merveilleux chanteur à la voix d'or. C'était pour eux, que Harry arrivait à remonter sur la scène, car il était soutenu, alors il reprit avec eux un dernier paragraphe :

_**Tu t'souviens de jours anciens et tu pleures**_

_**Tu suffoques, tu blêmis à présent qu'a sonné l'heure**_

_**Des adieux à jamais**_

_**Ouais je suis au regret**_

_**D'te dire que je m'en vais**_

_**Oui je t'aimais, oui mais**_

-« **C'était, c'était… **» La voix enrouée du présentateur fit rire quelque personne au-devant, il finit par sourire et reprit : «_**Je suis venu te dire que je m'en**_** vais de Gainsbourg… et même si j'ai envie de chialer, je ne peux que te féliciter encore une fois, cher survivant ! **»

Blaise allait commencer son speech habituelle pour convaincre le beau brun de donner quelques informations supplémentaires sur lui avant de « partir », pourtant un regard de sa part, lui fit ravaler tous ces mots, seul purent sortir :

-« **J'ai été ravie de t'avoir rencontré**. »

-«** Moi, aussi, chez Zabini, ces quelques minutes en chanson ont à chaque fois allégé mon cœur si lourd. Adieu.** »

En silence comme pour apprécier les derniers instants d'un beau moment, chacun regardèrent partir le _Survivant _à eux.

-« **Comme vous pouvez le voir, notre vedette a déposé le micro. Nous n'avons même pas pu lui demander sa couleur préférée**… »

Sa voix était triste, il essayait de blaguer mais sans succès. Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, il finit par dire :

-« **Bonne soirée à vous.** »

Puis il partit derrière les rideaux dans le but de retenir l'homme masqué. Personne. Il marcha vite jusqu'à la porte et tomba sur le couloir, au loin il vit un garçon de dos entrer dans les toilettes pour homme. Il s'empressa d'y aller. Mais arriver devant la porte, sa main tremblât et il décida de se poser un instant, histoire de réfléchir.

Le survivant ne voulait pas qu'on connaisse sa véritable identité, mais il avait l'impression de connaître le jeune homme, ces yeux verts, il les avait déjà vu quelque part, mais _où _? Cette voix, ce rire, c'était comme s'il avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue sans pouvoir la sortir. Il finit par s'assoir par terre à côté de la porte histoire de pouvoir intercepter l'homme masqué lorsqu'il sortirait…

Allez Blaise ! Tu te tannes à être intelligent, alors qui est-il ? Il n'y a pas énormément de gens en multiple ! Qui pourrait-il bien être ?

Une porte s'ouvrant interrompit Blaise dans ces pensées, le jeune homme qui sortait était Potter qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Blaise se désintéressa très vite de lui, lui voulait l'homme masqué. Puis pris d'un horrible doute, il s'empressa de rentrer dans les toilettes des hommes et fit tous les urinoirs et les 3 toilettes fermés par une porte. _Personne. _

-« **Que…** »

Blaise courra à l'extérieur et se dépêcha de retrouver Potter. Alors l'homme masqué serait :

- « **Harry Potter !** » Cria Blaise.

Le dit-jeune homme s'arrêta net au cri de son prénom et se retourna. Il se prit de plein fouet un Blaise sprintant.

- « **Aouch ! Bordel Zabini tu ne peux pas faire attention !** » Réussit à sortir Harry alors qu'il se retrouvait par terre sur les fesses, Blaise au-dessus de lui le fixant ébahi.

L'italien ne pouvait rien dire, ces yeux fixaient les deux perles émeraudes pour une fois nullement caché par ces horribles cul de bouteille qui avait glissait pendant la chute.

-« **Toi !** »

Harry comprenant très vite la situation face au regard surpris de Blaise s'empressa de dire :

-« **Chut, c'est un secret ! S'il te plait ne le dit à personne !** »

-« **Ce genre de chose ne peut rester cacher, Potter ! Oh le scoop !** » S'exclama, excité l'italien s'imaginant déjà tous les remontés que cela allait provoquer.

-« **Zabini, je t'en prie !** »

-« **Blaise ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?! **» Cria Draco énervé à l'autre bout du couloir

-« **C'est pas ce que tu crois, Draco, en fait … **»

Blaise ne put rien ajouter d'autres car Harry avait pris sa bouche en otage. Après un long baiser qui le rendit un peu perdu, il cligna des yeux pour se réveiller, il entendait juste en fond sonore la voix de son meilleur ami qui se rapprochait.

-« **Enlève tes sales pattes de lui !** »

Blaise eut un doute sur le destinataire de cette phrase mais finit par dire :

-« **Draco, je te jure que …** »

Mais il ne put rajouter quelque chose d'autres car Pansy se mit à crier comme une dingue pour que Draco revienne dans leur salle où devait se dérouler je ne sais quoi visiblement important.

Clairement mécontent de devoir laisser ces deux-là ensemble, Draco dut néanmoins se résoudre à rejoindre sa meilleure amie, après un regard noir sur le stupide cou-_duo_, et finit par tourner les talons.

Après quoi Blaise réagit enfin, et se leva, aidant malgré lui la cause de ces futurs problèmes.

-« **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?** »

-« **Parce que tu allais tous raconter à Malfoy !** »

-« **Si ce n'est pas maintenant, je lui expliquerais tout après sa séance !** »

-« **Peut-être… Mais après avoir vu ça, Malfoy va croire que tu essayes de l'embobiner ! Le temps qu'il te croit, soit environ deux bonne heure, je me serai déjà débarrassé de toutes les preuves qui pourraient faire croire que je suis le survivant ! **»

-« **Tu as l'air de bien connaitre Draco… **»

Harry se contenta d'oser les épaules et marmonnant _Nemesis et tout ça _et rajouta :

-« **Et quand il viendra me demander des explications à coups de regard noir et d'intimidation, je me contenterai de me soumettre à son autorité lui donnant l'impression de pouvoir et je nierai tout en bloc, le faisant douter malgré lui !** » Dit-il malicieusement.

-« **Mais je l'aurai déjà convaincu que je ne mentais pas…** »

-« **Certes, mais il croira que tu t'es fourvoyé, il pense me connaître sur le bout des doigts, et ce qu'il pense c'est que je suis un abruti, ignorant et ne servant qu'à combler le quota d'élèves de Poudlard…** »

-« **Tu n'es qu'un sal manipulateur en fait !** »

-« **Bien sûr, comment penses-tu que je n'aie jamais été découvert en tant que Survivant ?** »

-« **Mais ton plan a une faille !** »

-« **Ah ? Et quelle est-elle ?** »

-« **Moi ! Je connais la vérité, je pourrais lancer une rumeur, et des indices qui finiront par te piéger, certes pas tout le monde ne croira que tu puisses être le survivant mais certain oui et eux se chargeront de convaincre les autres…** »

-«** Tu pourrais le faire, en effet, mais tu ne le feras !** »

-« **Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?** » Demanda-t-il surpris mais amusé.

-« **Parce que maintenant nous sommes amis !** » dit Harry le sourire confiant et les yeux brillant de malice, il remit ces lunettes et s'en alla tranquillement.

Blaise, cligna des yeux, réfléchissant, Harry avait raison, il voulait être son ami alors il ne dira rien, il éclata de rire et s'en alla à son tour vers la gueule du loup. Il était pressé de voir si la théorie de Harry était la bonne…

* * *

Le jeune italien avait rejoint son blond de meilleur ami chez lui après cette folle journée. Il ne s'était pas encore expliqué, préférant tout d'abord attendre l'explosion de Draco pour lui donner toutes les explications… Enfin c'était l'idée de départ, parce que là Blaise avait plus envie de sauter par la fenêtre tant les indignations et paroles incessantes de son ami n'en finissaient plus.

-« **Non mais tu te rends compte ? Batifoler avec nul autre que cet abruti de Potter ?!** »

C'était tout de même incroyable cette tendance à toujours parler du brun. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte avant, mais Draco était très porté sur _Harry._

-« **Comment est-ce que je vous retrouve ? Emboité l'un dans l'autre et dans le couloir en plus !** »

Mais oui, à chaque fois qu'il ne voyait pas Harry, il était de mauvaise humeur, comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte avant ? Et puis toute cette scène… Comme une scène de … jalousie ?

-« **Mon meilleur ami, quoi ! Non, mais comment tu as pu me faire ça, franchement ? Elle est belle l'amitié hein ?!** »

Attendez, attendez… ça voudrait dire que depuis le début, Draco était _jaloux_ ? Tout s'expliquerait alors, cette obsession pour lui, son acharnement à lui rendre la vie impossible, en fait … Draco ne comprenait même pas dans quelle situation il était, il n'a jamais connu l'amour… Enfin n'_avait_ jamais connu.

-« **Ou alors vous sortez ensemble ? Et tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit ? Blaise ?! Réponds-moi au lieu de rire comme un babouin bordel ?!** »

Mais Blaise était parti dans un fou rire, en fait _Draco était amoureux de Potter !_

Fin du chapitre!

Comme j'ai pu le dire au début, j'ai décidé d'écrire Aimer à en crever en 8 chapitres qui correspondent à la semaine découverte sans Voldy. J'écrirais une suite, une longue fanf fiction avec Voldy et l'évolution de la romance drarry!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Et que j'ai pas fait trop de faute :S

Eter


End file.
